


The Heir of Spades and the Heir of White

by Satanic_Vantass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Bad Parenting, Boners, Gang AU, Gangstuck, Gore, Heck no, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafiastuck, Mentions of mutilation, Mutilation, Sexual Tension, So Much Sexual Tension, Stabdad AU, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, blushing virgins, can i not settle on one like pls, i cant think of anything else to tag, its no longer a mention, its okay, kk is gonna get even later on, let me know if you find more shit to tag because i sure as hell dont know, like dave stop making karkat pop boners, like terrible parenting, masturbation mention, modern gangstuck, modern mafia au?, this is big boy mutilation time, time 4 strilonde tears, um, wow this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanic_Vantass/pseuds/Satanic_Vantass
Summary: “And that’s how you do it son..” the man smiled to the child softly, wiping away the blood from the knife. He ruffled the child’s hair, placing a small peck on his face. The child was shaking, face pale as he took a step back from his father. He looked past his father, looking over the corpse. Stab in the eye, removed tongue, bullet holes through each cheek, stab wounds scattered about the body, and card, Ace of Spades placed between the victim’s lips.“Karkat, kid, it’s alright.  You’ll get used to it soon enough. You’ll be just like ya old man when you’re older, now come on, let’s get a move on.”





	1. Prologue I: The Heir of Spades

**Author's Note:**

> WELP
> 
> I WASN'T GOING TO POST THIS UNTIL IT WAS COMPLETELY DONE
> 
> I'M AN IDIOT
> 
> I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF

_7 years old.._

 

“And that’s how you do it son..” the man smiled to the child softly, wiping away the blood from the knife. He ruffled the child’s hair, placing a small peck on his face. The child was shaking, face pale as he took a step back from his father. He looked past his father, looking over the corpse. Stab in the eye, removed tongue, bullet holes through each cheek, stab wounds scattered about the body, and card, Ace of Spades placed between the victim’s lips.

 

“Karkat, kid, it’s alright.  You’ll get used to it soon enough. You’ll be just like ya old man when you’re older, now come on, let’s get a move on.”

 

_12 years old.._

 

It was just him, locked up in his room. Just..Karkat. He was curled up in his own personal library. The gang’s casino, Midnight Casino and Resort was pulling in money left and right. The Felt was slowly fading away in the shadows of their success. The left wing of the resort was Midnight Crew business, otherwise known as ‘Employees Only Center’. It was fairly large, and at the very top floor of the left wing was where four kids lived, each with their own personal room and accommodations. Karkat’s accommodation? His library. Slick had noticed just how much Karkat was going out of the house to go to the library and well..he couldn’t just stand for the Heir to the Title of Spades to be going out and about.

 

The library was built alongside the room. It was where Karkat had spent most of his time. He had fallen asleep on the chair in the center, the record scratching as it played the song Slick would sing to him. ‘ _I hate a moral coward one who lacks a manly spark…’_

 

The door was opened, Slick had entered. He looked over the sleeping child and gave a small huff. A book on the floor, small, tan hands empty. He picked up the book from the floor and returned it the shelf, leaving him be.

 

_16 years old.._

 

There was a knife in his hand, and a person tied, gagged, crying. Slick had a hand on his shoulder, gently cooing him as he pushed Karkat forward, inching towards the soon to be victim. Karkat’s hands were shaking wildly, he didn’t want any of this..he didn’t want this bloodshed, he just wanted to be left alone.

 

“Kid, stop fuckin’ shakin’. It’s gonna make it harder for ya. Stop shaking before I smack ya, holy shit.” Slick had commanded, gripping tightly on his shoulders. Karkat was crying, but he couldn’t drop the knife. The only movements he could make were the ones Slick had forced him to do. Another step, and the person whimpering and crying, muffled pleads of freedom shouted from behind the gag. Slick lowered his hands, setting one on Karkat’s, and the other at Karkat’s midback. Just a mere step away from the victim. His hand was forced forward, and they tried to dodge. Rather than dodging, the knife plunged right into their eye. They fell, began writhing on the floor as blood pooled out. Karkat had dropped the knife, let it clatter to the floor as he looked over what he did.

 

He was crying, his bloodied hands pulling at his hair as he screamed, backing away. Slick was yelling but he couldn’t hear. All that ran in his mind’s was the screams of the person he stabbed. A metallic hand smacked him right across the face, over and over and over and over again. Karkat drew silent, looking straight into Slick’s eye.

 

“FINISH THE BITCH OFF, YA DON’T JUST LEAVE ‘EM BLEEDIN’, FUCKIN’ FINISH ‘EM YOU USELESS SON OF A FUCK!” he ran. He pushed Slick’s grip away and fucking sprinted. He pushed past the door and sprinted down the hall. Before he could leave the left wing, a hand was placed on his shoulder. Droog..

 

The larger man looked him over, giving a small sigh. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” was all he said.

 

_18 years old…_

 

It was Karkat’s 18th birthday, and he just kissed Sollux. It wasn’t...pleasant. They had been on the resort’s rooftop, talking bullshit and hating life. He had spent hours droning on about how he wasn’t interested in the gang shit, how he’d do anything to lose the Title of Spades that would come to him at Slick’s retirement. How he hated every second of living whenever Slick would take him out on his hits. How he wished for a simple life of going to public school, not having to fear for his life every second of the fucking day. But instead. He was a mafia heir.

 

He knew Slick wasn’t his biological father. He was reminded of this everyday with the snide remarks of ‘I shouldn’t have taken ya..’ and ‘You’d be better if you didn't’ have the genes of a fuckin’ pansy’ being thrown about.

 

Sollux had picked up where he left off, complaining about Deuce saying he was ‘a short fucking idiot who hath the attention thpan of a fucking fetuth and the inteligenthe of a theagull.’, lisp and all. He had bitched about how rather than teaching him what he needed to learn, which was explosives, the fucker kept getting distracted by how _pretty the explosions were._ Karkat couldn’t help but laugh as Sollux droned on.

 

An hour went by of them talking, and Karkat had began saying how much he wanted to live the life of a romance novel or movies protagonist. That was when Sollux had offered. Karkat’s tanned cheeks flushed, looking him over with confusion. He accepted, and when their lips came together, there were no fireworks. It was just...it didn’t feel right. Both of them picked up on this. When they drew back, they gave each other a look of disappointment and agreed to never do it again.

 

They were better off as friends either way.

 

_21 years old.._

 

He didn’t want to, but he had no choice. Slick had grabbed his jaw, forced it open and made him drink beer. The taste was disgusting, he wanted to curl up and hide as he struggled in his arms. He nearly choked on the drink. He had said no to Slick at least twice. Saying no isn’t the best idea when he’s drunk. When he’s sober? Sure, he’ll respect your choice. But when he’s _drunk?_ God forbid.

 

The man was only a few inches taller than him. He stood at about 5’6, 5’7? Karkat was a mere 5’4 in comparison. One leg was wrapped around, keeping Karkat’s legs together, one hand was prying open his jaw, and the other was dumping the beer in. He was choking, he was crying, he wanted it to end. Slick had given up when the bottle had emptied, tossing it aside and smacking Karkat with his metal hand.

 

“Fuckin’ useless...pansy ass bitch can’t handle a damn drink..”

 

That night he just wanted it to end. He didn’t want to be with this damned crew, he didn't want to fucking be alive at this point. The burning sensation never left his throat, and to make it worse, tomorrow, there were plans for another hit, and he was in charge.

 

Slick would supervise, making sure he wasn’t going to pussy out. He’s only managed to off two people on his own. He was crying the whole time, but Slick made him, made sure he finished the job with as much force as necessary.

 

But the night after was supposed to be different. He was supposed to do it on his own under Slick’s careful eye. He had made the guidelines simple to follow: It can be sloppy, it can be a fuckin massacre, as long as they’re dead and have the card in their mouth, you can fuck up as much as you damn well please.

 

He really wasn’t looking forward to it.

 

_25 years old…._

 

When he woke to red eyes piercing through the black of his room, he was on his feet, knife in hand and ready to stand his ground.

 

He was in a hotel room. The four heirs were sent on mission by themselves as a way to show their superiors that they could handle the responsibility of accepting their ranks whenever the time came.

 

They arrived in the city, Los Vegas, and got a hotel room. Slick made sure it was ‘ _the best god damned hotel in the fucking area’_ for ‘ _zero chance of anyone gettin’ in’._ That first night, his room was busted into.

 

He had woken to red eyes and a shadowed figure. “Who...WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” he had demanded, sitting up in the bed. He grabbed the knife from his desk and had hopped to his feet. The person with the red eyes scoffed lightly, rolling his eyes and..He opened the window, jumped out...he just.. _jumped out of the top floor window?_ A small thud was heard. What was..a pocket watch, the chain still attached. He sprinted to the window, looking down. Nothing..he was fucking gone. Just like that...He closed the window, stepping back and returning to the bed. Just..he needed sleep..the knife was set back onto the desk and he crawled into the bed.

 

…

 

He had woken the next morning, believing last night was just a dream. Until he saw the pocket watch on the ground. He looked it over, feeling his heart stop. He picked up the watch and clicked it open. Cracked glass, stuck at 12:03..he looked over it, gulping as he set it next to his knife.

 

_Someone with red eyes was in his room last night..and they left their fucking pocket watch._

 

He had taken a shower and put on the suit Kanaya gave him. She custom made the suits for every crew member. The detail and precision was excellent, really. He loved the way they felt, and she knew exactly what each member would need in their suit. She truly had a gift. The pockets on the inside of the suit jacket had his deck of _just the ace of spades,_ alongside the newly acquired pocket watch. His knife was in its sheath, and his hat, a necessary part of any Crew member, was nicely settled on his head. He looked in the mirror and straightened his tie, giving a small sigh. He stepped out of his room, looking to see the other three. All decked in suits and hats, Aradia gave a cheerful grin.

 

“Karkat! Hey, Droog called last night, he said that this morning we should do a weapons check and get something to eat before busting Scourge!” Karkat looked her over and nodded. Karkat gave a small nod.

 

“Right, eat first, then weapons check. After we deal with the Scourge Sisters.” he commanded, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Who’s driving?” he had asked, leaving the hotel room. Tavros locked the door, following their lead as he attempted to raise his hand.  
  
“I gueth I will, thinthe I don’t fucking trutht any of you behind a god damned wheel to thave my life.” Sollux spat, glaring at the three and walking ahead. “Give me the keyth, KK.” The Vantas rolled his eyes, handing them over.

 

“You and Aradia start the car,” he started, stopping and looking to Tavros. “Tav, come on, help me get the weapons.” he gestured to taller man to follow him, taking a turn as he approached the receptionist.

 

“Yeah, of course!’ Tavros had called back. He scurried to follow. Karkat looked to him with a raised brow, an expression of worry on his face.

 

“How are you adjusting, y'know, to the legs?” he asked, taking out his wallet and sliding a black card over. The only thing on it was a white spade. She gulped, sliding it back and leading them away.

 

“Oh, it could be better I guess…” he gave a small scoff, looking down to his prosthetics. “It takes some time to get used to but..I’m working hard on it. I managed to climb a staircase three times in a row, up and down each time and I didn’t fall! Until the fourth time… but I’m still getting better!” Karkat smiled, looking ahead as the receptionist opened a door for them. They walked into the weaponry. Right… this hotel was under Midnight Crew control. As of last month. That was the only reason Slick knew that it was ‘ _the best god damned hotel in the fucking area’_. All they needed to do was flash them their black cards to show they were Crew, and they’d be given all access to whatever they needed.

 

“Alright Tavros, whip and hand gun for Aradia, sniper, multi tool switchblade, and throwing stars for Sollux. I’ll get our weapons.” Tavros nodded, turning and looking through the shelves of weaponry, stocked from top to bottom.

 

“We get ammo too, right, Karkat?”

 

“Yeah, bring plenty of it.”

 

A pistol for Tavros and a pocket knife. As for Karkat? He had his knife, a shotgun, and a bat. Of course that bat was coated with nails. He was never good with guns, always preferred melee.

 

When the weapons were collected, Tavros came with a duffel bag, helping store everything inside, and neatly arranging the ammo and some communication devices in the pockets. He swung it over his shoulders, and the two left the weaponry, heading out of the hotel. The car was pulled up at the front, Aradia waving to them from the passenger seat. Karkat slid in as Tavros put the duffel bag in the trunk. The four of them buckled up, and Karkat made himself comfortable.

 

“Where the fuck are we going to eat?” Karkat asked.

 

“Hmm..Denny’s?” Aradia offered, turning back to look at Karkat and Tavros. Tavros smiled, seeming to enjoy that though. Karkat gagged, rolling his eyes.

 

“Fuck that noise, do you not remember what happened last time we stepped into a god damned Denny’s?”

  
Silence. Did they really..

 

“Sollux bitched at them for not giving him honey for his coffee, flipped his shit, we started having a fucking yelling match in the middle of the god damned store, he threw coffee at me, I tackled him, you two had to pry us off each other and we got kicked out.” Aradia fell into a fit of laughter, clapping her hands together.

 

“Oh, now I do! That was funny, but god I wish you two would grow up sometimes.”

 

“Fuck you, AA.”

 

“What about Olive Garden?” Tavros suggested.

 

“No objection here.” Karkat huffed, looking to the window and crossing his arms.

 

“I’m fine with that! What about you, Sol?”

 

“Fuck it, we’re gonna probably die later today tho let’th die with free breadthickth.”

 

They were on agreement, and soon enough they were eating and bickering over a table of ‘authentic’ Italian food.

 

“No, you idiot. That ‘teacher’ fucking had a heart attack while grading Tavros and Aradia, how the hell would she fucking fake a heart attack.” Karkat hissed, waggling his fork at Sollux.

 

“Ithn’t it obviouth? You fucking made that teacher cry a minimum of three timeth a day. Thhe probably fucking hated life becauthe of you.”

 

“Oh fuck off, did you see how that uneducated slut treated Tavros? She was all bark and no bite, but either way she was a fucking bitch who died of a god damned heart attack.”

 

“She wasn’t… all that mean. Sure she went a little overboard sometimes but she probably had her reasons.” a hand came to Tavros’ back, gently rubbing him.

 

“Tavros, I know you're giving her the benefit of the doubt but… she was really awful.”

 

“Tavros, listen. I know you're a nice guy and all that shit, but you need to fucking grow a god damned pair and speak up when someone treats you like shit. Sure, some people see that as a sign of weakness when a fucking ‘manly man’ admits to being hurt but, that just means you had the god damned balls to speak against the person hurting you.” Karkat started, his eyes boring into Tavros’. “That woman was a grade A BITCH. If you hadn't waited fucking five goddamn years to tell us how she was kicking you around, the fucker made you lose your damn _legs,_ everything would have been settled earlier on. I mean seriously man, fuck Aranea.”

 

Tavros gave a small nod. Karkat huffed and continued to eat. _Like he has any room to talk..._

 

…

 

“Okay, so,” Karkat sat on the roof of the car, holding up pictures of each Scourge Sister. “This one,” he lightly shook the picture of the blonde girl. Her facial features were oddly familiar to the Crew. A square jaw, brilliant blue eyes, lips coated in cerulean as blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders. She had a pair of glasses on, the tips of her hair frosted blue, sporting a side shave.  “Is Vriska Serket. She goes by the name Mindfang. She's known to play mind games and be the more brutal of the duo. Whenever encountered, don't fucking listen to her. Her victims are all said to have a spider nest planted in their mouth after they pass, along side a blue kiss mark on their neck. Watch out for this bitch.”

 

“And this one,” he shook the picture of her partner in crime. Reddish, brown hair, teal frosted tips. She had cherry red lipstick, and red glasses. Her skin was a tan, freckles scattering about her face. “Terezi Pyrope, _she_ goes by Redglare. She used to be the fucking best lawyer in the nation until Vriska happened to her. She’s said to be a flirty piece of shit. She’s also blind, but she licks and smells to make her way around. Don’t underestimate her cane, by the way. Not only does she bap people with her weird  ass dragon cane, but she has a fucking sword in that bitch. Her victims always have their eyes torn out, alongside a ridiculous amount of fucking stab wounds, plus she leaves saliva all over their faces. Anyways, let’s fucking go.” he hopped off the car and entered the vehicle.

 

“Karkat..” Tavros started as he sat next to him. Karkat looked over to the Nitram, raising a curious brow.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Can I uh… see the picture of Vriska again?” He gave a small nod. So Vriska seemed familiar to him too… He took the picture of Vriska and handed it to her. Tavros looked over it curiously. Goosebumps coated his skin.

 

“She looks like Aranea...” he mumbled, looking to Karkat with a worried gaze. “And her last name… Serket? Are they...” Karkat nodded.

  
“Yeah, they’re related. Sisters. Aranea is older by about three years.” Tavros nodded, handing it back. And then there was a Megido between them. She had unbuckled herself, crawling into the back and sitting down between the Vantas and Nitram. Aradia swung her arms around both of their shoulders, swaying the trio gently with a giggle.

 

“Hey hey, that just means we get to off another Serket, right? Both are bitches so atleast we get to have that honor.” she giggled, ruffling Tavros’ hair and placing a small kiss on both their cheeks. Red lip marks stained their faces. Karkat sighed, wiping the kiss mark away. 

 

“I guess… we can, yeah!” Tavros smiled, tearing up the picture of Vriska and letting it fall. 

 

“Not to break up your little moment, but have you guyth notithed the car following uth? And don’t look all at-” Aradia, Tavros, and Karkat all looked back, a red car, tinted windows, behind them. “Onthe… wow, way to make it obviouth.”

 

“Sollux, our windows are more tinted than theirs. Anyways, how long have they been following us?” he asked, raising his phone and taking a picture of the driver’s license. 

 

“Thince we left the hotel.” he scoffed. “Whatever, let’th just shake ‘em off.” Sollux sighed, quickly taking a right turn. The four jerked in their seats, Aradia quickly putting on her seatbelt and holding onto Karkat and Tavros’ arms. After a few minutes of veering about and making the GPS want to cry, they soon parked a block away from their destination. 

 

_ Serket Mansion. _

 

No sight of the red car. Karkat gave a relieved sigh, unbuckling and exiting the vehicle. The other three followed in suit. He opened the trunk and Tavros took out the duffel bag. Karkat slammed the trunk closed and the duffel bag was set on top, quickly being unzipped. Everyone took their weapons and ammo, readying themselves. Sollux looked over his sniper and quickly departed after getting his ear piece to high ground. His shotgun was strapped to his back and his knife was hidden. Karkat let the bat rest on his shoulder, Tavros loaded his pistols after putting the pocket knife in it’s place, and Aradia happily swung the mace at the end of her whip. 

 

“Shall we?” She chirped, her eyes flickering to the mansion. They could see it from where they were, despite how far it was. The buildings in this area were close together. It was musky, drab, and humid. It was bound to rain soon. 

 

“Um… stealth or no?” Tavros asked, looking over the two. 

 

“Stealth, we need to get the fucking jump on them.” the trio nodded, fitting themselves with their own ear pieces. The three of them split up, Karkat making his way ‘round the back. He let his hands graze the walls and taking sneaking glances into the windows. 

 

He never enjoyed the thought of killing. Innocents that is. The Scourge Sisters? He didn’t mind so much. He knew of them, he’d been studying them. They’d lure people away using tactics of seduction, then when they were secure, they’d deal the killing blow. It was always innocents, people who lived genuinely happy lives. They’d take the joy, twist it and manipulate it in a matter of hours and completely control them. It was disgusting. And he was glad he got to deal with them. He had approached the back door, picking the lock as he entered and..a giggle. No… not a giggle…  _ a cackle... _

 

‘Ooo, look at this kitty, wandering on our property. I could smell you from a mile away, and no that’s not an exaggeration. You reek of blood and angst, Mr. Vantas.” He felt his heart stop, pulling his bat into an offensive position as he backed away.  _ How the fuck did they spot him?  _ No… they didn’t just  _ spot _ him… they had to  _ know _ they were coming. She twirled her cane, approaching him with a boisterous laugh. 

 

“Pyrope… How the fuck did you know?”

 

“I just said, don’t be dense you idiot, I  _ smelled you. _ ” She raised her cane, the sword still sheathed and bapped his head. “Listen here, Mr. Spades, I don’t want to kill you. Not yet anyways. For now, listen to me, dearie.  _ You _ leave the Scourge Sisters  _ and _ the Felt alone, and we don’t see to it that you little ‘Heirs’ and your ‘Holders’ aren’t killed, agreed?” she hummed, as she approached. She lowered a hand to his jaw. A chill ran down his spine, catching a glimpse of her eyes. Dark red veins, scattered everywhere about her white eyes. 

 

“ _ Fuck off.” _ was all he said, raising his leg and landing a kick in her gut. She growled as she stumbled back.

 

“Fine fine, we can play the hard way.” she hissed, tossing the sheath to the ground. She twirled the sword as she sauntered to the Vantas. She raised her hand, wrapping it around his neck and slamming him against the wall. She squeezed as tightly as she could, her claw-like nails digging into his flesh. She raised her sword, slamming it into the wall right next to his head. 

 

“Now you don’t have a choice,  _ Karkles _ . If you don’t fucking get out right now, this sword is going right through your eyes, then right through your balls. Do you want to choke on your testicles because I’m pretty sure you don’t.”

 

He opened his mouth to respond when she had collapsed. He looked over her in confusion when the ear piece crackled to life. 

 

“KK, gag her NOW!” Sollux ordered. He was on his knees in an instant and slammed his hand on her mouth as she released a muffled scream. He took off his tie, wrapping it around head and making sure plenty of the tie was shoved in her mouth. He took her sword, sheathing it and looking her over with an exhausted sigh. She was shot in the leg...he looked to the window, giving a relieved sigh.

 

“Thanks Sollux.” he panted lightly, looking over the girl who held her leg. “Should have fucking brought ropes or something..” Karkat mumbled, wrapping his hands around her neck, straddling her body as she struggled in his grasp.

 

“Wait, are you theriouthly thinking of tying her up? WHY? What happened to fucking killing thethe bitcheth?” Terezi raised her hands, clawing at Karkat’s arms as he choked her. His eyes were expressionless as she gave panicked gasps.

 

“She mentioned the Felt. I think Scourge and Felt are involved dude.” he answered, his eyes glancing around. This… looked to be a work room of sorts. It was impressive how Sollux managed to… oh there was glass nevermind. Not much glass but, there was still glass on the floor from where it entered. He dug through the cabinets he could reach, and… zip ties… nice.

 

“Thcourge and Felt? Fucking great, we totally need thith. Hey, I think AA found Vrithka and… oh thit, hurry up, Tavroth needth help. I’m going to the other thide of the building to get a better view.”

 

“Alright, stay safe, Sollux.” Karkat said, bounding the zip ties around her wrists and ankles as she gave muffled cries. He took off his suit jacket, tying it around the bleeding leg. “I think that’s enough pressure. I’ll be back, Pyrope.” she growled at him as he propped her against a wall, a sarcastic smile on his lips. He made sure the sword was a good distance away from her, taking hold of his bat and sprinting down the hall. 

 

“Sollux, where the fuck are they?” he asked, as he stopped next to a staircase, frantically glancing around. 

 

“Upthairs, third floor, looks like a ballroom. Thitth covered in windowth. Virthka moved before I could shoot her, but… fuck man she  _ RIPPED _ off Tavroth’th protheticth!”

 

“SHE FUCKING WHAT?!” he barked, running up the stairs. He was out of breath after a few seconds,  and it took some time trudging up the stairs. Running in suits isn’t fun  _ who decided on this? _  He came up to the third floor and..one grand door. That was it. Blood was seeping out from under the door, he could hear Aradia and Tavros’ cries...he was scared but..he opened the door.

 

“VRISKA  _ FUCKING _ SERKET I SWEAR TO HATEFUCK YOU BLONDE BITCH I’M ABOUT READY TO FUCKING SHOVE THIS BAT UP YOUR FECES COVERED VAGINA.” her gaze turned to him, her blue lips twisting into a grin as she held Tavros’ prosthetic legs, tossing them aside. 

 

She raised her gun, clicking it and aiming at his head. “Drop your weapons and get over here,  _ Slick.”  _ she mocked him. He furrowed his brows, clenching the bat harder until..her other hand lifted, a blade clutched in her metallic grasp. The blade licked at the tip of Tavros’ chin. “Drop ‘em..” He hissed, dropping the bat and removing the shotgun. He still had his knife..

 

“What do you want you bitch?” he hissed, raising his hands and walking towards the two. Aradia was… fuck… he heard her scream earlier but where was she? His eyes darted around until Vriska whistled, getting his attention all over again. 

 

“Do what thhe thayth, AA and I got thith.” he gulped, biting his lips. All he could do was trust them. Missions were generally not this difficult but then again… missions generally didn’t involve dealing with the Scourge sisters or having someone snitch their fucking plans...

 

“A little crow informed me and my sister of your… visit. It’s a pleasure to see you, Mr. Spades Slick. It’s been a while.” her voice was disgustingly familiar but-wait...been a while? 

 

“What the fuck do you mean, a while?” he hissed, crossing his arms while he approached the two. He stood his ground, a snarl on his lips as he looked over her in annoyance. 

 

“Oh, you haven’t figured that out yet? Well, my sister Aranea has been out in France for the last..what? Six years? So… you’re ‘teacher’ from a year or so ago? That was me.” he saw a glint of red as she stepped out of the shadows, her mace swinging. “ All I had to do was put on some shitty wig, cover my face in stupid freckles and change my makeup, and bam, I looked exactly like that snooty ho. Can't believe you idiots didn-” 

 

She was socked in the back of the head, falling to her face. Aradia gave a sigh of relief, laughing as she soon snapped out of it. She knelt down, looking over Tavros and gave a fearful gasp. She looked up to Karkat. “Um...there’s… a chance that if we don’t hurry him to the hospital, he won’t be able to use his prosthetic again. I mean, it’s not for sure but...it’s… this is a lot of blood and cut nerves.”

 

“Well let’s fucking-” glass shattering as two bullets sped through, nailing Vriska right in the back of her legs. Being as unconscious as she was, there was no reaction. 

 

“Um..Sollux, was that really necessary?” Tavros asked, quickly being picked up by Aradia. Karkat collected his legs, looking over the bleeding Serket and rolled his eyes.

 

“Well now they can’t run from uth. I’ll get her and TZ, you three go and get Tavroth to the car.”

 

“We’re keeping them alive?” Aradia asked, quickly absconding side by side with Karkat.

 

“They have Felt connections, as shitty as it sounds, we need them alive.” He hissed, picking his shotgun and bat back up and heading down the stairs. Aradia, as strong as she was, was far ahead of him, already at the bottom of the second set.

 

“This is so dumb! First our plans get leaked, then this shit happens to Tavros, and now we have to keep them  _ alive _ ? Oh god I hope this is worth it...” Aradia groaned, opening the door and shoving Tavros into the back seat. Karkat put the legs and weapons into the trunk, looking as Sollux came around, dragging the Pyrope and Serket. He dumped the two in the trunk as well, not really caring as he slammed it shut. 

 

“Alright kidth, thtop bitching and get in the car. We gotta get Tavroth to the hothpital. Karkat, Thlick gave you the litht of Crew controlled platheth in the area right? Find the hothpital under our control and plug it into the GPTH.”

 

“Right right, calm the fuck down.” he hissed in response, opening the list of Crew controlled areas. Okay… the hotel they stayed at… another couple of hotels… and… aha, the hospital. He gave the address to Aradia who quickly jammed it into the GPS.  Karkat sighed, sitting back in his seat. He looked over to Tavros, who despite the situation seemed to be doing alright. There wasn’t much blood but...okay… that was a lie. There was plenty of blood. Cleaning the car was going to be a pain next time around… fuck...

 

“Will we get to kill them though? Because honestly, those two are terrible people, it’s about time we pay them back!” Aradia said, crossing her arms with a huff, glaring between Sollux and Karkat.

 

“Take a left in 500 feet.” the GPS rang out. Sollux gave Aradia a light glare, turning his eyes back to the road as he took the turn.

 

“I’m fucking thorry, but we all know those two are bitcheth. But we need to figure out how the hell they knew we were coming, and to do that we need to interrogate them. Worthe cometh to worthe? We have a leak. After they tell uth everything we need to know, feel free to hang them by your fucking whip, but for now, they’re thaying alive.” Sollux bitched in response.

 

Karkat sighed, taking a glance back and...the red car from earlier was back… This was so unnerving… ”Hey, we’re being followed, pick up the pace it’s that same care from earlier.” Tavros looked back,  barely conscious and giving a shaky sigh.

 

“Do you… uh… think they might be Felt too?” silence came to the car as they thought it over.

 

“There’s a possibility..”

 

“Guyth, I’m taking the thortcut, hold on.” Sollux mumbled, taking a glance at the rear view mirror. He stomped down on the gas pedal, everyone being jerked back as he took a sudden turn and..holy shit. He looked behind them watching the red car struggling to keep up. Turn, turn, turn, and Sollux quickly hid the car in a dark alley, watching the red car zoom by. “KK, you took a picture of the license plate, right?” Sollux said, creeping the car out of it’s spot and heading out back onto the road. 

 

“Yeah, I did. I planned to search it whenever we got back to New York.” 

 

“Good, that car is getting on my nerveth. Whatever, we’re here. Let’th get Tavroth into the MC unit.” he ordered, opening the door and and pulling Tavros out, Aradia got the legs and the two helped Tavros inside. Karkat lingered in the car, looking to the puddle of blood. He stepped out of the car, quickly locking it. The hotel was pretty close by. 

 

A few minutes walk at most. He inhaled, walking into the hospital and saw Tavros being taken by the staff. He gave a small wave to Sollux and Aradia, staying at the entrance. “Hey, guys, i’m going back to the hotel, I need a breather.” he left before they could respond.

 

The walk was brisk, and he hated every second of it. This whole situation was bugging him. Someone told the Scourge Sister’s they were coming, and the red car..even if it lost them, it was still something to be worried about. He took out his phone, giving Slick a call.

 

“Kid, what the fuck do you want? I’m fucking busy.” his father groaned in annoyance.

 

“We might have a leak. The Scourge Sisters knew we were coming.” Karkat started, looking up and seeing the hotel drawing near. Good. Soon enough he could stop walking. 

 

“Oh you’ve gotta be fucking..” The phone was sent down, and he could hear a few bangs from the other side of the room. Slick was punching a wall, wasn’t he? After a minute of listening to Slick punching a wall, the phone was picked up. He was at the door of the hotel, making his way to the elevator. “Are ya fuckin’ serious?! What the hell happened?!”

 

“Well, for one thing, Vriska ripped off Tavros’ legs so now he’s in the hospital. Sollux and Aradia are with him, but I’m going back to the hotel room.” Karkat explained, stepping out when he reached the floor.

 

“Fuckin’ great. Anything else?”

 

“...Yeah, there was a car that was following us. It was red. I took a picture of the license plate. I was going to search it when we got back but, do you mind doing it?” 

 

“Yeah, I got ya kid, send it over and I’ll look into it.”

 

“Thanks Dad. I’m going to take a nap now, later.”

 

‘Stay safe kid.” 

 

The call ended as Karkat approached the door. He unlocked it, stepping into his room and stripping from his suit and leaving just his briefs. He set his knife on the nightstand, hiding himself under his blanket and collapsing into the bed. 

 

It wasn’t long until he let sleep take him away.

 

…

 

He grumbled when he felt the bed shift, curling up and...he was cold. He turned slightly, glancing up. The room was dark but..the glint of a knife and red eyes, piercing through his own. He felt his heart clench, kicking his legs forward, the person falling off with a quiet but audible ‘ _ fuck _ !’ Karkat felt around and… shit. The fucker had his knife. He looked over the person and...their face was covered with what looked like to be the skull of a crow. His body was shrouded in black, not a single shred of skin showing, not including the face. Red eyes, pale skin, and freckles. That’s all Karkat could take note of. He was on his feet, digging for his back up knife in the drawers. Pocket knife. Whatever, close enough. 

 

“Who the fuck...” he mumbled, holding up the knife. The person was tall. He realized this when they were back up on their feet. He could see the definition of muscles from against the clothes. Shit, he was screwed wasn’t he? “You were the same person from last night, weren’t you? Are you fucking Felt?!” He hissed, taking a menacing step forward. Not really menacing. Sure he had some muscle but, it wasn’t much, especially not when compared to someone like Tavros or fuck, even more so when compared to Aradia. 

 

The person ignored Karkat, going to the window until Karkat spoke again.

 

“You left your fucking pocket watch last night, you little bitch.” he saw them freeze, looking back to Karkat with an obvious glare. There was hesitation. They took a step towards Karkat before deciding against it, opening the window and jumping out. They took his knife… fuck.

 

…

 

They left Los Vegas after a week, Tavros reequipped with his prosthetics and the four were back in New York. Well, on their way at least. 

 

“Bodyguard? Dad, you can’t be serious, you’re giving me a  _ bodyguard? _ ” Sollux laughed when he heard Karkat whine, Aradia and Tavros looking over with curiosity.

  
“Wow, I can’t believe it, you’re 25 yearth old and you need a babythitter.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Captor!”

 

“You shut the fuck up too, Karkat. Look, you’re bodyguard is standing with me right now. I’ll introduce ya when ya get back, just meet me in my office.” Slick groaned. “See ya then, kid.” he was hung up on. Karkat screamed in aggravation, leaning back against the seat.

 

“I’m sure you and your bodyguard will be really good friends Karkat, and besides, this is for the better. Slick did seem pretty worried when you told him that you were attacked in your room.”

 

“But a fucking bodyguard? What, is that bastard going to watch me while I sleep and shit? I don’t fucking need that.”

 

“Karkat, don’t exaggerate, it’ll be fine.” Aradia giggled, her eyes following the casino as they drew closer. “It might be really fun, hey, they might be like your new best friend or something!” He flipped her off when they parked the car. Sollux and Tavros carrying in Terezi and Vriska, while Aradia walked with Karkat to go meet this new ‘bodyguard’. His hands were shoved in his pocket, his hand clicking at the pocketwatch to calm himself down.

 

“I hate this.”

 

“Karkat, don’t be silly. Slick just cares about you.”

 

“Fuck you Megido, at least Droog trusts you enough to take care of yourself. Slick clearly  _ expects _ me to die.” Aradia rolled her eyes, knocking on the door. 

 

“C’mon in.” Slick called. Aradia opened the door, stepping in, Karkat following after. Next to Slick… a tall man, a slender yet muscular build. Aviators, pale skin, and short blonde hair. He wore what looked to be a black suit shirt. A red tie with his sleeves rolled up. It was tucked into his suit pants that was held up with a belt and..was he wearing hightops?  _ Okay... _ “Kid, this here is Dave Strider, he’s gonna be ya bodyguard.”

 

The man gave a small smirk, his dimples showing. He raised his hand, giving a small wave as his other hand was shoved in his pocket. “Hey there. Damn, you’re shorter than I expected.” Karkat hissed, rolling his eyes as he looked over to Slick.

 

“Is this seriously the best you could fucking do? This bitch looks like a two dollar whore at the side of the street. You want  _ him _ to be my fucking bodyguard? I doubt he could even guard himself from his fucking insecurities.”

 

“Kid, shut the fuck up and play nice for once. I know you like being a ‘big bad bitch’ but shut up and stop being a little pussy and be nice. If you want this fucker to save ya waste of life then you better treat him right. You three, get out of my fucking office.” Dave gave a light shrug, walking forward as Karkat and Aradia turned. He had placed his hand on the small of Karkat’s back, guiding him out. He shivered when the hand was set there, glaring to the man and slapping his hand away.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” he hissed. 

 

“Ooo… catty. Katty Vantas. Who got your panties in a twist?” Aradia looked between the two, obviously nervous and unsure about the situation.

 

“Oh shut the fuck up, if you’re going to be my god damned bodyguard, then you’re not allowed to talk if all you’re going to do is vomit snark and bitchiness.”

 

“Ow, I really thought we could have a true broship. You know, live a happy life, bros being bros and rolling in grass together, drinking coffee after a night of platonic bro sex, no homo by the way.” he felt his cheeks flush as Dave spoke.

 

“Oh my god you’re never going to shut up, are you?”

 

“If I shut up, all I would be is a pretty face, wouldn’t I?” Karkat glared at him, getting ready to turn and start a rant when Aradia stepped between them.

 

“Hey, Karkat, how about we…. um…  _ go…  _ talk to the Scourge Sisters! They had some source of information to know we were coming, and we haven’t had the chance. Now that we do, we should meet up with Sollux and Tav and see what’s up!” He gave a grateful nod to Aradia, smiling slightly.

 

“Yeah, fair point.” he looked over to the Strider behind him. Expressionless... “You better not fucking talk while we’re dealing with those two.” he gave a small, sarcastic gasp.

 

“Me,  _ talk? _ I would  _ never!  _ Not counting this one time of course, that’d be silly.” Karkat rolled his eyes, walking ahead.

 

“Whatever. Lead the way, Megido.” she gave a grin, walking ahead.

 

“Yessir!!”

 


	2. Prologue II: The Heir of White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m scared..” he whimpered, his nails digging into her shirt. She continued to coo him, holding him closely.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sh…” she responded, that was when the door was opened. He froze up, his breathing faltering as he heard the footsteps nearing them. A voice rang through. It seemed almost..omniscient.
> 
>  
> 
> “Children? I know you two are in here, there’s no use hiding. If you reveal yourselves now, I won’t hurt you. Because trust me when I say, you won’t die. But if you keep hiding, you just might.” Dave looked up to Rose, seeing her grinding her teeth as she stood. She opened the closet door, helping Dave out, holding his hand the whole time.
> 
>  
> 
> The man was short, and his once pristine white suit was bloodied. His skin was pale and his eyes were a piercing green. His blonde hair was graying. He looked over the two with a small grin.
> 
>  
> 
> “That’s what I thought. Come along now children, we have work to do.”

_ 7 years old.. _

 

He and his older sister were holding each other. He was shaking as she held him, smoothing his hair. They were in the closet together, curled up. The ten year old sister held him gently when another shot was heard. His body flinched, and she clung to her tightly. “Dave..it’ll be alright..we just have to keep quiet.” she whispered. 

 

“I’m scared..” he whimpered, his nails digging into her shirt. She continued to coo him, holding him closely.

 

“Sh…” she responded, that was when the door was opened. He froze up, his breathing faltering as he heard the footsteps nearing them. A voice rang through. It seemed almost..omniscient.

 

“Children? I know you two are in here, there’s no use hiding. If you reveal yourselves now, I won’t hurt you. Because trust me when I say, you won’t die. But if you keep hiding, you just might.” Dave looked up to Rose, seeing her grinding her teeth as she stood. She opened the closet door, helping Dave out, holding his hand the whole time.

 

The man was short, and his once pristine white suit was bloodied. His skin was pale and his eyes were a piercing green. His blonde hair was graying. He looked over the two with a small grin.

 

“That’s what I thought. Come along now children, we have work to do.”

 

_ 12 years old.. _

 

He looked to his hands as he laid in bed. His fingers were covered in bandages, specifically his nails. Everytime he showed genuine emotion, Doctor Richard Scratch, his and Rose’s caretaker, would give him a punishment. Well, not just him. This applied for both of them. 

 

This time around? He saw a dog outside, he had smiled, gone to go pet it when Scratch pulled him back. He smacked him first, yelling that he wasn’t allowed to leave the house without Scratch. Next thing that happened, he was holding back screams, writhing, wanting to be saved, but he knew if Rose even tried to help, the conjoined punishment would be a thousand times worse. 

 

Three nails were ripped off. He was left to take care of it by himself. This time..he didn’t cry. He managed to suppress any scream that threatened to escape him when each nail was ripped off, each slur was said, each bruise and hit he received from Scratch’s unrelenting hands. He hated every second of being alive..

 

_ 16 years old.. _

 

He twirled the sword, looking over to Rose. Scratch was in the corner, observing them. Both had their own victim, tied and bound at their feet. Rose held her needles in her hands, her stare cold and emotionless, but he could tell. He knew her too well. She didn’t want any of this. He looked to his own victim, biting the inside of his cheek. He did his best to hold back his regret, his eyes looking up to Scratch. Scratch was examining him, disappointment obvious when he looked him over. 

 

“You may begin.” Scratch had said. Rose was on her victim in an instant, slamming the needles into their eyes. He looked down to the person at his feet, raising his sword and slamming it down into their neck. Muffled screams, the squirting of blood, and grunts of the two siblings filled the void of the room.

 

_ 18 years old… _

 

“I want you to keep it, Dave.” she demanded, setting it in his hands, wrapping his fingers around the pocket watch. He looked her over with a flustered expression. Scratch was gone for the week, it was just the two of them. There was no chance for them to escape, regrettably. Cameras were scattered around the Felt mansion, even if the gang wasn’t there. The only place there wasn’t a camera? The bathrooms. But not a single bathroom had a vent or window. 

 

“But Rose..you got this from mom and dad you can’t expect me to-!” he tried to reject it, but she pushed it to his chest, giving a sigh.

 

“I don’t need it anymore. You, however, do.” she was shaking, placing a small kiss on his forehead. “Take care of it, keep it close, never lose it. And now, Dave, no more genuine emotion. Just..sarcasm and lies, as soon as we’re in the camera's sights, okay?” he gave a nod, looking in the mirror. His eyes showed too much. Scratch always complained about it, saying his eyes showed too much emotions. He compared it to Rose, saying that hers were cold and lifeless, and how he should learn from her. Rose looked to him, a soft smile on her lips. He knew it was real.

 

“Yeah..let’s go..I love you, alright?”

 

“I love you too.”

 

_ 21 years old.. _

 

“Put them on.” Scratch instructed, handing Dave the glasses. He took them in his hands, looking them over. He slid them on, taking a glance in the mirror. The glasses completely hid his eyes. Scratch gave a small smile. “Excellent. Now we won’t have to deal with your disgusting demon eyes, anymore, will we? Not to mention now you won’t show so much of your feelings with them hidden, will you?” 

 

He wanted to frown, but his lips remained a thin, straight line. Not a single bit of his expression changing. It always irked him when Scratch called his eyes demonic. He remembered when he was in school, they were always called ‘devil eyes’. Then when Scratch came, he would make comments on them every now and then, expressing just how much he hated Dave’s eyes.

 

“Now, Dave, I expect you to keep these on at home and during jobs. Never take them off. If you do..well, we don’t want to make a mess, do we?” he made a small gesture to the door at the side of his office. His eyes trailed to it. It was coated in chains...that..that was the doorway that led to the basement. The mansion was hundreds of years old. It dated back to the 1800s and..left behind from the families that owned it were hundreds of torture devices. 

 

Scratch had explained the majority of the torture devices were left behind, while some of it was purchased by Scratch himself, used to shape Rose and Dave into ‘proper Heirs’. God he hated this place…

 

_ 25 years old…. _

 

Rose and Dave were called to Scratch’s office. The man signed a paper, looking over them. He stood to his full height, a mere 5’0. Dave stood at a nice 5’11, while Rose was 5’6, both easily towering over Scratch. “The two of you shall have..a competition.” 

 

“Competition? Whatever are you implying, Father dearest?” Rose hummed, crossing her arms as a smile grew on her black lips. Scratch gave her an approving smile. 

 

“Starting now, you two will be allowed to go out on your own. I’m sure you remember our run ins with the Midnight Crew, correct? Well, the competition is this: Whichever of you manages to kill the Heirs first will earn the title of Doc Scratch, and become the next Consigliere of the Felt. You will leave this mansion, and live with Caliborn English as he is trained to be the next Lord English. Whichever you fails this competition..well..we won’t have any use for you, and to add, you know far too much.”

 

He was frozen in place. He was scared.  _ Kill the heirs.. _ and whoever loses this competition... _ dies? _ He set his hands in his pockets, gently stroking the watch, soon clicking it to calm his nerves.

 

“I have your things packed up, I want you two to go to Las Vegas. The Heirs are heading there to interfere with a Felt partner. Kill them then and there if you wish, but prevent them from killing the Scourge Sisters, is that clear?”

 

“How will we track them?” Dave asked, changing his footing slightly. Scratch looked to him, turning to his desk. He picked up the files. Five in total. Three to Rose, two to Dave. 

 

“There is a tracking device installed in their car. Your phones have been connected to it, so you can track them with the GPS. Four folders are over each of the heirs, and one is over the vehicle they will be using and the hotel they will be staying at. The car you two will be using is parked out front. Head out as soon as you can.” he said, gesturing the two out of his office. 

 

The two glanced at each other, leaving the office. “Aradia Megido..Age 23, 5’2...allergic to dust, glitter, faux fur, fish..Tavros Nitram, 22, 5’10, allergic to cats, berries...mowed grass? Sollux Captor, 26, 6’2, lactose intolerant..then there are short summaries of them..Aradia is muscular and joyous, Tavros is timid, has self esteem issues and is working on confidence..and Sollux is a cynical prick. Dave, what are your folders?” She asked, looking to him as she fully descended the stairs. He stopped, taking a second to read.

 

“Karkat Vantas, 25, 5’4. He’s allergic to fur, dust, crabs. ‘ _ The Heir to the Title of Spades. He is known amongst the Crew for being a ‘closet’ romantic. He has a personal library filled with romance books and movies. According to Slick ‘the little bitch has issues with killin’ when it comes to innocents, but has a fuckin helluva good time when it comes to criminals, like he wants to be a hero or some shit.’. Karkat is known to shout a lot, and give a slew of creative insults. He’s very easy to annoy, and whenever his buttons are pushed, he can sometimes go on a ten minute rant cursing your very existence.’ _ ”

 

He stepped down to the last step, curiosity piqued. “Hm..” a small smirk came to his lips. The two walked outside and Rose slid into the driver's seat of the red car. “It might be fun to piss him off. I could probably like leave sticky notes or something just to see him get flustered and pissy. Shit, Rose, look at him now what if he’s cute when he’s pissy?” he showed her the picture of the short, tan male. She looked him over, meeting Dave’s gaze with a doubtful look.

 

“We are killing them, not seducing them.” He froze slightly.

 

“Rose, you underestimate me. Seduce, kill. Simple as that. Might take a while but it won’t be hard to go about it like that.” she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

  
“Yes, Dave Strider, the ultimate seduction god. It’s not as though the only people you’ve interacted with outside Scratch and me were people you have killed. He rolled his eyes. “Now then, stop looking at him and look at the last folder.” he nodded, gathering the folder of the Heirs and put it into the glove compartment. He opened the fifth folder and hummed. 

 

“BMW 4 Series..Gran Coupe..and the hotel..Golden Paradise Resort. Went under MC control a little over a month. Great..this is going to be a long drive. Thirty-six hours without stopping.” 

 

“Which is why we begin now. Dave, start tracking.” he nodded, pulling out his phone and opening the GPS.

 

“They’re..about twenty minutes away at the moment.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

…

 

They had been trailing the car for a couple days now. The Heirs had parked at a hotel in the dark of night, and after a good hour, Dave gave a sigh. “You know what, I think I’m going to check ‘em out.” She raised a brow and rolled her eyes. 

 

“Have fun, but if you fuck up make sure your identity is hidden.” he gave her a quick finger gun, taking off his shades. 

 

“Time to check out what disguises Scratch prepared, I guess.” he slammed the car door shut and went to the trunk, popping it open. He gave a low hum as he pulled out one of the many bags. He searched through it and..is that...seriously the skull of a crow? It’s fucking huge..He put it on his head, lowering it slightly. He walked around the car, knocking at the window. Rose glanced up, jumping in her seat. She lowered the window and lightly shoved him as he chuckled. 

 

  
“Not funny, Dave.” she rolled her eyes, giving him a playful glare. “Just go on your little ‘scouting’ mission.”

 

“Alright, mom.” he snickered continuing to rummage through. He didn’t plan on killing tonight, just a quick check. He put the skull back, and quickly changed into the dark clothing that had been prepared. He took hold of the petzl quark, walking around the building. MC was pompous enough to only use the top floor so, now it was just a matter of looking over each and every window. He took his time, skipping branches and peeking through every window. 

 

After a few minutes of searching, he saw the Vantas. He stopped on the tree, grasping onto the branch and inched closer. The Vantas had stripped to his briefs, taking a sip from a bottle of water and collapsed onto the bed. He curled under the covers, blissfully falling asleep. After a good thirty minutes of waiting for him to be completely asleep, Dave hopped to the window, slamming the petzl quark into the wall and getting his grip on the window’s ledge. He pulled it open, crawling through.

 

His eyes went to the sleeping man as he felt at the pocket watch. The man in the bed grumbled, his eyes opening from the noise of the window. Ah, the was Dave’s cue to leave, wasn’t it. “Wake up..Karkitten…” he whispered, setting a hand on the window, ready to leap out when necessary. And wake up he did. He gave a slew of sleepy mumbles when he realized there was someone in his room. He quickly grabbed his knife, sitting up in the bed and holding it towards him.

 

“Who...WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!” he demanded. Dave looked him over once.  _ Weak.. _ he rolled his eyes and scoffed, leaping out the window. 

 

…

 

“It’s fucking gone Rose!” he spat out, patting every inch of his body down. He dug through each pocket, his hands shaking. She gave him a raised brow, taking a sip of her drink. It was three in the morning, and the two of them were in a McDonald’s parking lot.

 

“Dave, relax and eat your fries. You probably dropped it when scouting out the little Vantas. You can get it from his corpse whenever you have the chance.” she responded, looking over him. His shades were back on, but it was obvious he was a flustered mess. He didn’t respond, he was just getting worse. She raised her hand, placing it on his. They made eye contact, and she gave him a calm yet stern glare.

 

“DAVE.” she started, raising a hand, pointing to the camera. “When we get back, you will regret your actions, but right now..” she raised a hand to her lips, zipping it across her mouth. “Get a hold of yourself.” his eyes went to the camera, taking a deep breath. He unbuckled, taking the bag of his food and stepping out of the car. He sat on the car’s hood, letting himself lay down against the windshield.

 

Rose gave him a once over, stepping out of the car as well and sitting on the hood next to him. “Dave, let’s talk. The camera can see us still, but it won’t hear us.” she smiled, looking him over. He gave her a glance, nodding a bit.

 

“What do you want to talk about?” as if he had to ask..it was clear as day. It was the topic that they were avoiding, one that they were both equally frightened of.

 

“The competition Scratch proposed.” bingo. He sat up, dousing his fries in ketchup as he shoved a couple in his mouth.

 

“Yeah, the competition to see which of the Strilondes lives or dies? My favorite subject. Truly it is. Never have I ever been so passionate about a subject. Damn, this subject is what I’ll pass onto my grandchildren for years and years to come. Hey kids, yknow your grand aunt or whatever Rose? Yeah, we were a pretty sick murder duo. Too bad Scratch is a dick.”

 

“Dave, I don’t intend to hold back on this competition, and I expect you to do the same.” he stopped, shoving another few fries in his mouth before tossing a chicken nugget in there. “I don’t want you to die, Dave, but I don’t want to either. If everything goes according to plan, then neither of us will have to be sacrificed.”

 

“And what’s this plan?”

 

“I cannot say.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I don’t want you to interfere. For now, we will go about as though we are mercilessly fighting against each other.” he was silent, offering her a chicken nugget. She took it with a grin, eating it with ease. 

 

“So, battle to the death?”

 

“Battle to the death.”

 

…

 

“Little Crow! It’s been  _ toooooooo long! _ ” came the voice. It was the morning, and the Heir’s were almost at the Serket Mansion.

 

“Hey, heads up, the Midnight Crew heirs are heading your way. Planning to off you and Pyrope.” she stopped, he didn’t need to see her tell a maniacal smirk came to her lips. 

 

“I can’t wait to see them..” the call ended just like that. They Heirs had taken a pit stop at Olive Garden, and now that they were on their way to the mansion, they had to wait for this to be settled down. The car parked a block away from the mansion. Rose hid the car in an alley, but they were still able to see what was going on. The Vantas was barking orders and they were readying their weapons. Karkat entered around the back, Aradia and Tavros going in around the front.

 

“What if they kill them in our stead?’ Rose hummed, flipping the page in her book. 

 

“Well damn, what a waste of time for us, ain’t it? I can’t believe we’re both going to die, and the Scourge Sisters of all people become the  conci..whatever for the Felt.” 

 

“Well I suppose we wasted a good eighteen years of Scratch’s life? What a shame…” she responded, a small smirk coming to her black lips. “We could always interfere, play around and join the Scourge Sister’s in their little strife against the heirs.” 

 

“Nah..I’m good.” he responded. He propped up his feet, taking out his phone and scrolling through. 

 

It was a good thirty minutes when the heirs returned to their car. Wow..where the fuck did Tavros’ legs go? Oh well, not really his problem. He leaned forward, a smirk on his lips as he saw them struggling. Sollux had shoved the Scourge Sister’s in the trunk..Shit were they dead? He took out his phone, jerking forward slightly as Rose began following the car once more.

 

He quickly dialed Vriska. The dial tone rang for a good minute until it came to voice mail. “Mother fucker...are those bitches seriously dead? Wow. I guess we just fucked up our first mission on our own, huh?”

 

“We don’t know yet, try and call Terezi.” he nodded, dialing her as well. Come on..come on….twenty seconds..twenty three...thirty seven...it ended. He heard muffling on the other end. 

 

“Yo, Pyrope? Are you two alive? What the fuck is going on?” muffled responses, and someone else's groaning. Vriska’s, wasn’t it?

 

“Terezi..is that Dave? Tell him..those bitches don’t intend to kill us.” Muffled yelling. “Why are you..PFFT- are you gagged with the Vantas’ tie? No wonder his suit was incomplete. Wow, can’t believe someone as weak as him got the best of you!” she laughed, until Terezi gave a small grunt. Vriska responded with an ‘oof!’ “Fuck you, Terezi. Dave, fucking sniper asshole shot us in the back of the legs. We can’t really fucking walk. They’re going to the hospital for Tavros I assume, but I don’t know when they’ll be going to New York. Might be a while..”

 

He sighed, leaning back and rubbing his temples. “Yeah, we’ll stalk ‘em. Try and catch-”

 

“FUCK!”

 

“Shit they spotted us. Later, Serket.” 

 

“Dave, no you little bi-!” he hung up, lowering his phone. Dave leaned forward in his seat, watching as the car sped off. He opened the tracking app, watching as the car sped about. 

  
“Dave, I lost sight of it, where did it go?” he looked over it, cursing. 

 

“They went through an alley, they’re at the hospital already.” Rose gave a hefty sigh, stepping on the gas and speeding the hell up. 

 

“Wonderful.” she spat, turning the wheel and leaving skid marks on their path. A six minute drive was reduced to two minutes. She parked, giving an exhausted sigh. “You know, now that they’re inside, we could take away the bodies of Vriska and Terezi.” Dave groaned.

 

“Nah, let ‘em suffer.” he gave a smirk, then leaned forward, his hand hovering around his eyes. “Wait wait..hold on..” he hummed, his eyes trailing the Vantas as he walked out of the hospital. “Hm..Rose, mind if I go stalk an Heir?” Rose gave him a playful glare, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“Our goal is to kill them Dave, not fall in love. Just keep that in mind.” he rolled his eyes.

 

“Believe me Rose, my boner is locked down tighter than a nun marrying herself to God’s holy dick.” he gave her a quick finger gun assault, leaving the car and slamming the door shut. He went around, took the duffel bag with the shitty disguise and followed after Karkat. He was a good few feet behind, but he could hear Karkat’s loud ass voice as clear as day. He was on the phone with Slick, he could only assume. Dave pulled out his own phone, recording Karkat’s side of the conversation. 

 

“We might have a leak. The Scourge Sisters knew we were coming.”

 

Really? Their mind went to a fucking mole in the Crew? Well..actually what with their knowledge of the situation, it was the best guess so..good on him for not being a fucking dumbass. 

 

“Well, for one thing, Vriska ripped off Tavros’ legs so now he’s in the hospital. Sollux and Aradia are with him, but I’m going back to the hotel room.”

 

Holy shit,  _ that’s what happened? _ He almost started laughing but, he managed to hold it back, a small smile coming to his lips, however. He readjusted his duffel bag, getting a bit closer, trying to hear Slick’s side of the conversation as well.

 

“Fuckin...thin’...else?” was all he could hear. God damn it Slick, speak up bitch.

 

“...Yeah, there was a car that was following us. It was red. I took a picture of the license plate. I was going to search it when we got back but, do you mind doing it?” 

 

Shit they were onto them. Dave glanced up and- _ oh hello. _ He bit his lip. Okay, maybe it would have been better if he had more exposure to people these last eighteen years, because right now, he was quite interested in what was under those tight suit pants. Dave, relax. You’re killing him, not fucking him. And besides, you need to improve your people skills before even thinking about doing hi-you mean..killing him. 

 

“...got ya kid..over it..”

 

“Thanks Dad. I’m going to take a nap now, later.” he entered the hotel room, and Dave went around to the side of the building. He quickly changed into the dark clothes. Skin tight, showed off his muscles nicely. He flexed a tad, it was pretty wicked how nicely it showed off. Did he want this cape in this mix? He kinda did but..fuck it, add some damn flare. He tossed the cape on, clipping it and grabbing the crow skull. He removed his glasses, lowering the skull a bit to cover the upper half of his face. He pulled up the hood, and pulled out his phone, looking it over in the front camera. The red lining that traced his torso trailed down his legs. Small hints of silver specked about, outlining and making the red even brighter than what a hitman should wear. His combat boots were thankfully silent with each step.  But now..to wait.

 

…

 

He waited a good hour or so. It was quite dark when he was jumping from branch to branch again. He reached the window and opened it. He crawled in, slinking down the path to the bed. He took the knife from the desk, slowly lowering the covers. He bit his lip, looking Karkat over. Tanned skin, freckles, a scar on the right corner of his top lip, and one on his right eyebrow. 

 

He looked so delicate and fragile, as though if he were dropped he’d shatter and break you alongside him. A small smile came to his lips, gently tracing his cheek with the back of his hand. 

 

_ “Our goal is to kill them Dave, not fall in love. Just keep that in mind.”  _

 

Focus Dave, don’t be a dumbass. The Vantas grumbled, turning slightly. Dave raised the knife, lowering his hand and pressing it against Karkat’s bare chest. As much as he hated to admit it, Karkat was pretty toned. He lightly dug his fingers into his chest, leaving a red trail from his nails. He opened his eyes, mumbling as he turned. He looked to Dave and...he could feel his heart skip a beat.

 

Karkat’s eyes widened, raising his legs and kicking forward. “Fuck!” Dave cursed, falling off the bed and landing on his back. He glared to the Vantas who was digging through his drawers. He took out a pocket knife, bringing himself to his feet and standing in an offensive position.  _ Damn he looked good in briefs. _

 

Dave no, stop. Dave brough himself to his feet, pulling the crow mask lower as a smirk came to his lips. 

 

“Who the fuck...” Karkat mumbled, looking him over.  “You were the same person from last night, weren’t you? Are you fucking Felt?!” he took a step forward, seemingly trying to make himself look bigger and stronger. Dave raised a brow, rolling his eyes and approaching the window. 

 

“You left your fucking pocket watch last night, you little bitch.” he froze, looking to Karkat, his eyes hardening.  _ He fucking had it.. _ He approached Karkat, ready to strike when he decided against it. He bit his lip, jumping out the window and skipping through the branches. 

 

…

 

Dave wore his black suit shirt. A red tie complimented the shirt nicely, and with his sleeves rolled up he looked pretty good. The shirt was tucked into his suit pants that was held up with a belt and he was wearing his favorite black high tops with red accents. 

 

Slick had given him a once over, sitting on his desk and lighting his cigarette. He looked over Dave with a raised brow and held the cigarette in his hand, giving off a puff. Dave stood a good five feet from him, but the cigarette smoke blowing into his face was unpleasant nonetheless.

 

“What makes ya think you’re qualified, huh?” he asked, obviously not impressed by Dave’s appearance. Dave adjusted his glasses, a smirk coming to his lips. 

 

“Well, we could throw down here and now so I can show you how badly I can kick your ass but, I don’t want to get your suit dirty, compliments to the tailor.” Slick still didn’t look amused, simply rolling his eye.

  
“How’d you find out I was hirin’?” 

 

“I got friends in high places, friends in low places, friends in the in between, who knows, not everyone is as tall as me. You would count as a friend in a inbetween place. Not to make fun of your height oh powerful Spades Slick, I’m just saying I’m pretty fucking tall compared to you.” 

 

“Whatever, not much point in interviewin’ you honestly. Everyone else that wanted this fuckin’ job looked creepy as shit. Hired I guess. Let me call my boy.”

 

Ah, the lovely Vantas he was to ‘devote his life to’ before completely chopping his dick off and making him choke on it. What fun.

 

Dave shrugged, the smirk still evident. “Why of course good sir, don’t let me stop you.”

 

“Shut the fuck up. Don’t make me fire you after seconds of hiring you.” Dave raised his hand, dragging it across his mouth like a zipper, pretending to lock it and toss away the key.  _ Comedy gold. _

 

“Dad? What the fuck do you want?” wow, Karkat was loud.

 

“Hey, kid. About that break in the other day, I hired you a bodyguard.” Karkat sputtered, his voice getting louder as Slick instinctively held the phone farther from his ear as Karkat proceeded to scream. This must happen a lot.

 

“Bodyguard? Dad, you can’t be serious, you’re giving me a  _ bodyguard? _ ” There was laughter in the background, and a very faint  _ ‘Wow, I can’t believe it, you’re 25 yearth old and you need a babythitter.’ _ Damn that person had a strong ass lisp.

 

“Shut the fuck up, Captor!” Karkat had barked in response. Dave was 90% sure he was flipping ‘Captor’ off. Captor was that Sollux guy right? Lactose intolerant and stupidly tall.

 

“You shut the fuck up too, Karkat. Look, you’re bodyguard is standing with me right now. I’ll introduce ya when ya get back, just meet me in my office. See ya then, kid.” Slick ended the call, rolling his eyes and releasing a slew of curses under his breath as he set the phone down. “Fuckin’ kid never fuckin’ stops his god damned whining and bitchin’...” Slick leaned forward, taking out his cigarettes and offering Dave one. Dave raised his hand, shaking his head.

 

“No thanks, good sir. Is he always this shouty in the wee hours of the morning?” Dave gave a curious hum, crossing one arm, and holding up his chin with his hand.

 

“Yes. He’s a fuckin’ shouty ass bitch every god damned day, he never shuts up. The only time he’s relatively quiet is when he’s fuckin’ sleeping. And it’s not the fuckin’ ‘wee hours of the morning’ it’s fucking noon you pasty bitch.” Dave raised a hand in defense, one being set on his chest.

 

“Oh me oh my, my bad indeed. It seems my perception of time is messed up, isn’t it?” Dave gave a defeated sigh, looking to the ground as if his heart was shattered.

 

“Do you not have a fuckin’ watch or somethin’? I mean I know for sure you have a fuckin’ phone but-”

 

“I lost my pocket watch, one my dear sister gave to me on her deathbed, god bless her soul. It’s as if I can still hear her..whispering my name in the midnight dusk…” his phone vibrated. He rolled his eyes, taking it out and looking at the notification. “Oh shit, she’s not dead what a miracle she’s texting me right now hallelujah.” Dave cheered in the most monotone voice. “Whatever I’ll read it later, not important.” Slick gave a small scoff, rolling his eye once more. 

 

There was shouting down the hall. Dave raised a brow, looking to the door in excitement. Oh, his charge is here.  _ Wonderful.  _

 

“Fuck you Megido, at least Droog trusts you enough to take care of yourself. Slick clearly  _ expects _ me to die.” 

 

“Well he’s not wrong.” Slick mumbled under his breath as the knock on the door was heard.

 

“C’mon in. Kid, this here is Dave Strider, he’s gonna be ya bodyguard.” Slick gestured over to Dave. Dave gave a small smirk, one hand in his pocket and the other raised, waving to the Vantas. The Vantas in question was no longer in a suit. He was wearing a plain black shirt, a gray leather jacket covering his person. Black, moderately skinny jeans and black and white trimmed converse. So that’s what he wears outside of the suit.  _ Not bad.. _

 

“Hey there. Damn, you’re shorter than I expected.” This is the perfect example of a friend in a low place. Karkat is the low place. Holy shit he’s short. Karkat had hissed at the short joke, rolling his eyes and looking to Slick.

 

“Is this seriously the best you could fucking do? This bitch looks like a two dollar whore at the side of the street. You want  _ him _ to be my fucking bodyguard? I doubt he could even guard himself from his fucking insecurities.”

 

Wow, might as well shoot him in the dick while you’re at it? Not like he needs that one feeling you just shattered. Seriously, it’s not like he held that feeling every night, cooed it to sleep, planned to raise it on his own like a strong and independent father. But then you KILLED IT.

 

“Kid, shut the fuck up and play nice for once. I know you like being a ‘big bad bitch’ but shut up and stop being a little pussy and be nice. If you want this fucker to save ya waste of life then you better treat him right. You three, get out of my fucking office.” Slick spat in response, clearly annoyed by Karkat at the moment. Dave shrugged and walked forward. As Aradia and Karkat turned, Dave lowered his hand and placed it on the small of Karkat’s back, guiding him out gently. He felt a shiver under his touch, a smirk tugging at his lip until his hand was slapped away. Dave closed the door as the Vantas looked him over in annoyance. 

 

“Don’t fucking touch me.” he hissed. Dave raised a brow, looking him over. His eyes were strange...they looked brown but, he wasn’t going to be so easily fooled. His eyes were a dark red, brown speckles scattered about. THere was an odd sense of familiarity that came to him. It was...comforting. 

 

“Ooo… catty. Katty Vantas. Who got your panties in a twist?” Aradia looked between them nervously. Poor girl, trapped with two men oozing sexual tension. Well he hoped it was sexual tension. Wait Dave no, kill not fall in love.

 

“Oh shut the fuck up, if you’re going to be my god damned bodyguard, then you’re not allowed to talk if all you’re going to do is vomit snark and bitchiness.” he feigned a gasp, placing a hand on his chest as if he was hurt. He gave a small pout, looking away. 

 

“Ow, I really thought we could have a true broship. You know, live a happy life, bros being bros and rolling in grass together, drinking coffee after a night of platonic bro sex, no homo by the way.” He stole a glance, seeing the Vantas’ face flush at the thought.  _ Bingo. _

 

“Oh my god you’re never going to shut up, are you?” Karkat had begun walking away, Aradia patting his back gently.

 

“If I shut up, all I would be is a pretty face, wouldn’t I?” Dave gave a confident hum. Karkat glared, starting to turn and preparing to start a rant when Aradia stepped between them. 

 

“Hey, Karkat, how about we…. um…  _ go…  _ talk to the Scourge Sisters! They had some source of information to know we were coming, and we haven’t had the chance. Now that we do, we should meet up with Sollux and Tav and see what’s up!” Aradia clapped her hands together, giving Karkat a hopeful look. Karkat faltered, looking her over before giving a grateful nod.

 

“Yeah, fair point.” His eyes went to Dave. Dave’s face was blank, his lips a thin line and his eyes hidden. “You better not fucking talk while we’re dealing with those two.” Dave gave a small, sarcastic gasp. 

 

“Me,  _ talk? _ I would  _ never!  _ Not counting this one time of course, that’d be silly.” Karkat rolled his eyes, walking ahead. Dave gave a playful grin, shoving his hands in his pocket and following his lead. He was enjoying teasing the Vantas. Someone as expressive as him gave some good reactions, and he was enjoying every second of this.

 

“Whatever. Lead the way, Megido.” Aradia gave a grin, walking ahead. She skipped to the front as Dave lingered in the back, watching over the two silently. Well, time to be serious and stop playing around, huh? 

 

“Yessir!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so next chapter whenever the fuck that comes out  
> gonna have to rate it up because  
> whooo  
> getting a lil bit saucy  
> not full on smut  
> but dang  
> also chapter after that  
> gore galore so here's a heads up  
> ill like do something as a tw so hope i remember to do that something


	3. Good Cop & Bad Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No. I want to deal with Vriska alone. You can go talk to Terezi.” she gave him a confident smile, waving him off as though it were nothing. 
> 
> “Are you sure you can-?”
> 
> “Karkat, I appreciate your concern but, I can do this. After she hurt my best fucking friend, I don’t intend to show her any mercy.” she leaned forward, standing a bit on her tiptoes and placing a small kiss on Karkat’s forehead. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be okay.” she gave him a small wink and waved, opening the door and entering the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao time to rate this story up whoopsy daisy

“I’ll handle Vriska.” Aradia said, her hand set on the door handle. The Scourge Sister’s were both holed up in different interrogation rooms. Karkat raised a brow, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking her over.

 

“Wait, Aradia? Are we not going in together?” She shook her head. 

 

“No. I want to deal with Vriska alone. You can go talk to Terezi.” she gave him a confident smile, waving him off as though it were nothing. 

 

“Are you sure you can-?”

 

“Karkat, I appreciate your concern but, I can do this. After she hurt my best fucking friend, I don’t intend to show her any mercy.” she leaned forward, standing a bit on her tiptoes and placing a small kiss on Karkat’s forehead. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be okay.” she gave him a small wink and waved, opening the door and entering the room. 

 

“Well well, if it isn’t Ms. Diamonds?” came the voice from inside. As soon as the door was closed, they couldn’t hear what was going on. Karkat looked to the door with worry, his shoulders slumping. 

 

“Great…” he mumbled. He looked to Dave, who met his gaze, simply remained silent. “Honestly, you’re a lot creepier when you’re silent like this than you are when you can’t shut up.” the pale man’s  lip tugged upward a tad as the Strider shrugged.

 

“I try my best.” Karkat gave a small eyeroll, approaching the door Terezi sat behind. His hand lingered over the knob, unsure of whether or not to open it. He grasped down, biting his lip and shooting a look to Dave.

 

“So, are you supposed to constantly follow me around like a fucking dog?”

 

“If it’s in the job description, I do it.” Dave simply responded, his mouth no longer turned up in a stupid smirk.

 

“So I take it as a yes?” 

 

“As you should, Master.”

 

“Don’t call me that..” Karkat gagged. He turned, stepping into the room where Terezi was tied in. Dave followed closely behind. It was nicely lit, yet the whiteness of the room hurt his eyes. A one-way mirror at one wall, the white table and chairs in the center. Dave stayed by the door while Karkat sat across from Terezi.

 

Terezi sniffed at the air, her head turning slightly to  _ look _ to Dave with a raised brow, then facing Karkat. “I see we’re not alone. I for one would much prefer alone time with you, Karkles.” Karkat groaned.

 

“Great, nice to see we’re on the same page.” Karkat mumbled, setting himself down in the seat and taking a sneaking glance to Dave. He turned back to Terezi, collecting the files on the table and sifting through them. “Terezi Pyrope, 26, ex-lawyer, you were seen as the best lawyer in the nation..hell, almost the fucking world until Vriska took you down to the life of crime. You kept boasting about justice every chance you get, now here you are, probably on your way to be executed for your crimes...what say you, Ms. Pyrope?”

 

She cackled, clapping her bound hands together as she did so. “Wow, aren’t you a little saucy? And here I thought you were just..” she leaned forward, sniffing. Groaning in frustration, she raised her bound hands, grabbing him by the collar and yanking him forward, licking his face from chin to temple. “A boring little cherry that still has yet to be popped.” she booped his nose, sitting back in her seat with a slight wink. His face flushed, wiping away the spit.  _ Fucking disgusting.. _

 

“How about you don’t lick me you bloody erection bender.” She stuck out her tongue, giving a shit-eating grin as she looked him over.

 

“Yes yes, I can bend as many erections as I please. I am the R rated Avatar, the  _ erection bender _ .” she droned on, her smile only growing wider with each word spoken.

  
Oh he was so ready to be done with this.

 

“Shut up. How the hell did you know that we were coming?”

 

She raised her bound hands, dragging it across her lips. “My lips are sealed Mr. Vantas. How about you do some  _ real investigating? _ Learn from a pro, these wimpy tactics aren’t how you go about it.” He crossed his arms, setting the files down and gave a mocking glance. 

 

“Yes, because I’m going to listen to you.”

  
“Yes, you are. Not only am I an ex-lawyer, but I’m also an ex-detective. Did my file mention that?” He opened his mouth to answer, but she didn’t even let him get a single word in. “I was the  _ greatest _ detective, better than anything your shitty investigation can come up with.”

 

“Are you seriously teaching me how to properly interrogate you?”

 

“I am, because currently, you’re doing a shittastic job. Up the intimidation factor, you there in the back, what’s your name?” he looked behind, Dave giving a small smile.

  
“Dave.”

 

“Come forward, both of you, settle on good cop or bad cop.  _ Now.”  _ He did as demanded, Karkat rolling his eyes and face palming.   
  


“No, stay. We aren’t doing what she say-”

 

“Silence, Vantas. I know what I’m doing.  _ I’m _ the only one here with professional experience and  _ you _ are the one bringing shame to detectives everywhere! Good cop bad cop,  _ now.” _ They were really doing this. Dave sat on the table, giving Karkat a small grin.

 

“Considering how easily you get riled up,” he raised his hand, gently patting his head. “You can be bad cop.” Karkat smacked his hand away, flipping him off in annoyance.

 

“Fuck no, I’m not playing along with this shit!”

 

“Wow, you sound like a bonafide bad cop already!” Terezi chirped, leaning forward in the seat with an ecstatic grin.

 

“I swear to god I’m this close to killing you off and walking the fuck out of here.” Terezi giggled. 

 

“Karkat sweetie, you can’t just do that. She’s got answers right? Gotta keep ‘em alive? Give ‘er a chance.” 

 

‘You two are such a disgustingly  _ adorable  _ good cop bad cop combo, I  _ hate  _ it!” she smiled, clapping her hands together. Karkat’s hair was being smoothed by Dave’s pale hand. Oh god kill him now. 

 

“Don’t touch me, seriously why do you keep touching me?!” he hissed, hitting the hand away once more. 

 

“There’s a thing in people’s brains, you know, psychological stuff, makes them want to just touch cute stuff. I don’t know how to explain it but that’s the gist of it.” a blush creeped to Karkat’s cheeks as he stood, pacing around the room. He was followed by the eyes of Dave and Terezi. It was so disgusting he could feel their stares on him, both of them smiling at him. Fucking creepy.

 

“Shut up, you shut up, Terezi shut up-”

 

“I thought the whole point of this was to make me talk?” she said with sarcasm lacing her voice.

 

“SHUT UP!” he slammed his hands on the table, Terezi jumping in reaction. Dave remained still. His eyes went to Dave first, raising a hand and jabbing it at his chest.

 

“You, it’s barely been an hour since you’ve been assigned my body guard and I’m already tired of you looming near me every god damned second. Stop the flirting, stop the complimenting, stop the touching, stop the fucking BREATHING IN GENERAL YOU DISGUSTING JIZZ-DRAPED SHITEHAWK EXTRACTOR! Like seriously, what brand of fucking asshole are you? Are you frat boy asshole? Fuckboy asshole? FUCKING  _ HIPSTER ASSHOLE _ ? Shit’s going in every god damned direction right now. Seriously, with your stupid hipster shades and your fucking black frat boy shit shirt, then whoa, plot twist, YOU GOT THE GOD DAMNED FUCK BOY HIGH TOPS. LIKE MAKE UP YOUR GOD DAMNED MIND! Seriously do you take from these three widely different styles just to hide behind three extra layers so your insecurities can remain even deeper in the shadows of the tragic and emotional insecurities closet? Seriously just choose one and fucking settle on it because all these clashing styles just makes me pity your very existence. And you!” 

 

Karkat turned, pointing to Terezi who looked eager and awaiting her own rant. “Yes Mr. Vantas?” She hummed, her head held in her hands as her eyelashes batted.

 

“Not only did you  _ USED  _ to be a decent person, but you decided to take what little credibility you had, tear it up, ejaculate all over it, proceed to slather it in human feces and then shove it in everyone in proximities  _ FACES! _ I DON'T KNOW IF IT’S POSSIBLE FOR ME TO EVEN  _ BE _ ANYMORE DISGUSTED WITH A PERSON!!” He was on the table now, crawling to her, one hand supporting him, the other wrapping around her neck. Dave stayed next to him, remaining still. “Hell, I’m not even as disgusted with  _ Dave _ as much as I am with you. The blood of hundreds of people stains your hands, starting from your fall long ago, I can’t believe someone with so much potential feel so horribly. You’re a fucking disgusting murderer. Taking lives without a care, not even bothering to think about the lives you’re ruining as a result.” the other hand raised up, his body being supported by him choking her. She was smiling the whole time.

 

“I was a murderer long before Vriska, Karkat. Justice may be blind, but she is not blind to the lives she takes..” she sputtered out, raising her bound hands and helping him squeeze tighter. Her face slowly grew red. “ _ Do it. _ ”

 

His brows furrowed, his hands tightening as a smile crept to his lips. “ _ Fucking try me bitch. _ ” She coughed, gripping his hands, no longer trying to help him, now attempting to pull his hands away. She was choking, and Karkat’s hands were unrelenting as a laugh escaped his lips. 

 

That is until he was on the floor. How..?

 

Dave had grabbed him by the waist, suplexing him to the ground. Dave had spun, his mouth a thin line but...from the suplex, the glasses shifted. Red eyes..fear? Worry..? Which was it..Terezi was coughing holding her neck as Dave gently patted her back. Karkat looked to his hands, biting his lips. Silent as could be, he turned to the door, opening it and leaving with brisk strides.

 

He entered the main hall of the left wing, going upstairs, and up, and up and up and up until he was at the top of the stairs. He opened the door that led to the roof, stepping out and closing the door. It was midday. A peek of orange settling in the sky as he stepped out, a nice breeze easing his burning skin. He gave a small smile, approaching the edge of the roof and sitting himself down, gently kicking his legs against the wall of the building.

 

He removed the leather jacket, a sigh escaping his lips. “I fucking hate the mafia..” he mumbled. The door opened, his body flinching as he turned to look behind him. 

 

“Fucking..Dave, you scared me.” he hissed, looking back to the cityscape.

 

“ _ I  _ scared you? Karkat Vantas, dear sir,  _ you _ scared me. I swear, it looked as though you were on the verge of killing dear Pyrope.” Dave said. He closed the door. Karkat heard footsteps slowly approaching him. Dave sat next to him with a huff, kicking his legs as well. Karkat glanced him over, raising a brow. He solemnly looked ahead, a pout evident in his lips.

 

“I was. If not for her Felt connections she’d be happily dead already.” he  grumbled, crossing his arms and giving a childish pout. He snuck a few glances towards the Strider next to him, his cheeks a tad pink. “I’m so tired of this shitty gang bullshit..I just want...this is stupid, I barely even fucking know you, why am I about to pour my heart and soul to you?” Karkat hissed, full on looking to Dave, his brows furrowed and his hands twitching and looking over him.

 

“Karkat! We are bodyguard and...body..guarded? I don’t fucking know. Whatever, that’s not important. We are a pair, two peas in the snuggliest pod that could possibly be snuggled. If you want me to protect you, then I suggest we get this broship started so I have some good motivation. Do we need to explain tragic backstories? I’ll start. My parents are dead and the only family I have is my sister, your turn, bab-I mean..fuck..Karkat.” there was a slight blush on his pale cheeks as he stumbled over his words. Ah, mutual blushing. 

 

“God..okay okay..apparently we’re going fucking balls deep so god damned soon..um..I don’t know my parents..all Slick told me was that he fucking found me in front of an orphanage, saw some letter with my name on it, proceeded to burn that letter without even reading it, and took me back to the base.” He gave a nonchalant shrug, looking at Dave with a questioning look. “Are we really doing this? Like this fucking..get to know each other game?”

 

“Yes Karkat, we are. And now that you mention game, we can totally make this a game. Fingers up now, up up up.” Dave grabbed Karkat’s hands, holding them both up, then doing the same with his own hands. The two were no longer facing the cityscape, but were facing each other, legs crossed. 

 

“Is this what I think it..”

 

“Never have I ever..”

 

“Oh god it is..” Karkat groaned, his eyeroll game stronger than the norm.

 

“Been in a car wreck?” Dave hummed, looking to Karkat expectantly.

 

“Great, I don’t have much choice but to play along do I? Fine, I have.” he lowered his finger.

 

“Whoa really?”

 

“Yes really, it’s pretty much the reason why Sollux is the automatic driver on all our missions because  everyone else has fucking gotten the car wrecked. Whatever, my turn I guess. Never have I ever..” he looked to the sun, watching as it slowly set. Hmm.. _ Killed an innocent?  _ No he’s done that...Something he’s never done..oh..

 

“I’ve never been to school..” he mumbled, taking a glance to Dave. Dave lowered his finger. Karkat felt his heart leap, lowering his hands and grabbing onto Dave’s. “Wait, you’ve been to school?”

 

“Um..yeah? When I was a kid.” Dave looked nervous, almost.Well, he was going based off voice, really. Forget this stupid game, though, he was more interested in this. Karkat scooted closer, letting Dave’s hands go and mumbling a small apology. There was a light in his eye when he looked to Dave now.

 

“What..what was it like?” he asked, eager to hear about it. A small smile and upturned brow came to Dave’s face as he exhaled from his nose. 

 

“Well..just..I only went till I was seven so basically from my experience..imagine small children, about three feet tall or something I don’t know how tall kids are, but imagine them, running, screaming shoving their hands everywhere and giving each other cooties.” Karkat’s smile faded, a small pout forming. 

 

He mumbled under his breath, lightly rubbing at his arm.

 

“What was that?”

 

“It’s nothing, come on, we still have to finish interrogating Pyrope.” he was flustered, ah, how he hated being such a romantic. He took his jacket and put it back on, proceeding to head to the door and go down the stairs.

 

“No no, it most certainly was not. What did you say, boss?” Dave followed close behind, slightly leaning on Karkat.

 

“I didn’t say anything!”

 

“I heard something coming from your plump ass lips.” 

 

“Oh my god don’t-..fine if it’ll get you to shut up..I just said your school experience wasn’t what I expected..I was expecting something like a fucking romance movie or something but no, I got your disappointing life of screaming toddlers.” Dave gave a small chuckle, placing a hand on Karkat’s lower back.

 

Fuck there go the tingles again. “If you wanted romance, you could’ve said so.” he said, his voice lowering to a more husky tone, leaning closer and letting his lips tingling against Karkat’s ear. “Just leave it to me,” he mumbled, chills running up and down Karkat’s spine as his face became a glowing shade of scarlet. There was a slight nibble at his ears and a gentle tug, until Dave removed his teeth and placed a small kiss there instead. His hand lowered fully, getting a cup full of ass cheek and giving a rough squeeze. “ _ Vantass. _ ” he removed his hand from the squeeze as quick as it came, giving a light slap to the cheek. “No homo.” He finished, blowing him a kiss and walking ahead down the stairs, leaving the Vantas alone and flustered.

 

Oh no.

 

_ Oh no no no no no no! _

 

His heart was pounding, his face was beet red and he couldn’t move from his spot.  _ This can’t be happening oh god it can’t be happening.. _

 

He had managed to recollect himself, of course after he locked himself on the roof again and screamed at the merciless gods who put him on this shitstain of a planet. Once he was done, he made his way back down to the interrogation room. When he approached the door, another one opened. He glanced to the source and saw..oh shit. “Aradia, are you okay?!” he asked, panic and fear in his voice as she closed the door. Her hands, arms, clothes, face, hair, fuck, everything was coated with blood! Oh god oh no..She gave him a confused look before looking to her hands, giving a small giggle.

 

“Oh, don’t be silly Karkat! This isn’t my blood, it’s Vriska’s. I’m perfectly fine! Not a scratch on me. But her on the other hand….” she released a long whistle. “Well, I’m going to send Kanaya to you know, help fix ‘er up then go clean up. Later Karkat!” she chirped, giving a playful wave before bouncing away. When she was out of sight, his eyes turned to the door, slowly approaching. He opened it carefully and quietly, seeing the blood smearing the walls first, then...Vriska.

 

Her prosthetic arm lay on the table, and her body was on the floor, her right eye and arm slowly bleeding out. She looked to Karkat with her left eye, a smirk on her lips. “That bitch is fuckin’..insane.” she giggled. Her words and breathing were slow, almost inaudible. He was frozen in place. She raised a hand, beckoning to him. “Kaaaaaaaarkat...come here..” her smile grew as her words became less intelligible, slowly slipping out of consciousness. He heard the clicking of heels down the hallway. Two women, one Kanaya, and the other..some blonde girl he didn’t recognize. She held Kanaya’s medical kit. 

 

“Karkat, dear, I know you’re concerned but back away. I will handle this. Oh-oh dear..I see Aradia got a little ahead of herself..This..this is going to take a while..Rose, the door please.”

 

“Yes, Ms. Maryam.” Rose set Kanaya’s medical supplies down, looking over Karkat. “Mr. Vantas, correct? Please, continue on with your interrogation of Ms. Pyrope, we must attend to Ms. Serket.” he gave a shaky nod, stepping out and watching as Rose closed the door.

 

He turned, his hands shaking as he looked to the door Terezi and Dave were behind. He approached it, entering with..well..more fear than necessary. When he entered, Dave was sitting on the table, chatting it up with Terezi. He looked up when Karkat entered, giving him a small wave.

 

“Hey, Kitkat, we were just talking about how slow you are. You look like you just saw Bloody Mary herself, damn what’s up?” Karkat gave him a small glare. Of course he’d say something like that at such the perfect time. Oh no, he looked at Dave too long he’s blushing now. He looked to his feet, stepping forward and heading to his seat. He pushed Dave off the table and sighed.

 

“None of your business, now let’s get this over with Pyrope.”

 

…

 

They in fact, did not get it over with. In fact, if anything, she just gave them more questions what with how evasive and elusive she was being. What was fact? What was lie? He sure as hell had no fucking idea considering how she acted with each answer. He left the interrogation room, cursing under his breath with each step as Dave followed closely behind. 

 

Did he want Dave to follow him after..well... _ earlier _ ? No, he really didn’t. He got flustered at the mere thought of what happened, hell at the mere thought of Dave now. He could tell Dave wanted to say something too. Oh this was aggravating. 

 

“Karkat? Can you come over here, darling?” he stopped in his tracks, taking a look behind him. That was the..medical room, right? Something like that. Kanaya’s voice came from within. He turned, heading to the door and entering. “Kanaya? What is it?” He asked, Dave entering behind him. Rose’s eyes traversed to him, then past him, slightly widening. 

 

“Dave?”

 

“Oh shit. Hi Rose.”

 

“They..know each other? Oh that's not important right now. Rose is busy holding my supplies, can you hold up her prosthetic while I fix it back on?” She asked, giving him a pleading look. Karkat nodded, looking to the dark skinned woman. He stood next to her, holding up Vriska’s arm. He took a glance behind him.

 

“How do you two..?” He mumbled, a curious brow raised. 

 

“He is my brother. Whom of which I certainly didn’t expect to see here. It’s been so long..” Rose gave him a fond smile. Karkat hummed slightly. 

 

“Ah yes, Rose dear it's been like what? A month? A week? An hour? I sure as hell can't tell. Time is but a blur without you.”

 

“Dave shut up.” Rose simply stated, a smile still on her lips. Kanaya quickly finished, taking the arm and resting it on Vriska’s stomach. 

 

“Done. You can go now, sorry for taking up some of your time.” She gave him a grin, waving to him.

 

“I..didn’t have much to do. Don't worry Maryam.”  Karkat stepped out, gesturing Dave to him who was on his phone. Karkat gave him a few sneaking glances, ultimately walking ahead. He was headed to his bedroom. He need to write his learning's, eat, then sleep and..would Dave stick around for all of that? He bit his lip, his cheeks flushing as he remembered Dave gripping his ass, his body tingling in pleasure, the  _ ear nibble.. _

 

Fuck fuck, Karkat no, stop thinking about it. He crossed his arms, his fingers digging into his arms as walked faster. The walk was silent, and as they reached the top Floor, Karkat approached his door. He paused, taking a glance to Dave. 

 

“Um..are you..” 

 

Dave stepped forward, placing a hand on Karkat’s hips, pulling him against Dave and gently squeezing. He leaned down, pressing his lips against his ear once more. “Ready to fuck you senseless against this door? Yeah, I guess you could say I am.” 

 

He felt Dave press himself against him further, Karkat’s face flushing completely as his heart pounded against his ribcage. Then there was laughter, Dave giving his ass a gentle pap and stepping back. 

 

“Joking. No homo. Completely and  _ UTTERLY _ no homo.” Karkat opened the door, slamming it shut in Dave’s face. Dave laughed gently, knocking on the other side. Karkat pressed himself against the door after locking it, sliding against the door. Okay..okay..there is definitely no boner trying to pop right now. Definitely not. Nope nope nope. Inhale..exhale..inhale...exhale.. “Karkat come on..let me in.” Dave whined. Karkat glared at the door, then to the rising tent at his pants. He smacked it. 

 

And boy did he regret.

 

“FUCKING..!!!” He clutched his dick, falling to his side and biting his lip. Holy shit that hurt. Regret regret regret…

 

“Karkachu? You okay doll?”

 

“I'm fucking FINE GO AWAY DAVE!”.okay well..at least it helped kill his boner. He brought himself to his feet, one hand on the door supporting him, the other clinging his dick. Okay okay..he was good now. He unlocked the door, panting lightly. “Close and lock the door when you're in.” he instructed, unlocking the door. He made his way to his desk, sitting down right as Dave entered. He did as he was instructed and Whistled, taking a glance around. He set himself on the bed, falling into the covers.

 

“Shit this place is decked out.” Dave said, his eyes looking about the room. Paintings, his TV, nightstands….there was his closet and his gaming system, then there was his computer. At his desk. The one he was using. Duh.

 

It was a good thirty minutes of silence as Dave rolled in his bed. Karkat was typing into the computer everything he written down in the interrogation. He was going to need to get Aradia’s half soon..he was almost done here. 

 

“Honey…” Dave began to whine. Karkat rolled his eyes, ignoring him as he continued typing. He had taken off his jacket long ago, simply working in his black cancer tee, looking from journal to monitor and jotting down notes. “Baaaaaaaaaabe..” Dave drawled out. Katkat released an audible groan, looking back to him and- _ oh. _

 

Dave was shirtless, his elbows propping up his upper body, biting his lip as he looked over the Vantas. Damn those were some nice abs. “It's our honeymoon, stop focusing on work and pay attention to me.” he had whined. Karkat immediately looked back to his work, ignoring the tightening of his pants. Fuck he really hated skinny jeans right about now.

 

“We’re not married, there is no honeymoon, I'm busy working, shut up.”

 

There was rustling in the bed and then a few footsteps. Dave placed his hands on Karkat’s shoulders, gently massaging them. He leaned down, whispering against Karkat’s ear. “Just a few minutes?” His cheeks were flaring red as his chair was spun forcing him to face the Strider. The Strider in question, noticed the tent, licking his lips as he looked to Karkat over the shades. Oh god those red eyes..

 

Dave raised his knee, setting it down right between Karkat’s legs, gently pressing it against the growing bulge. Karkat’s body flinched in reaction, biting his lip and holding back a moan as Dave teased him.

 

“Well at least  _ someone _ is happy to see me. Since I'm not wanted here, I'll let you work and go talk to Rose.” He leaned forward and... _ oh no.. _

 

Their lips had met.

 

It was a split second but they met.

 

_ And there were fireworks. _

 

“Later Karkat. No homo.” He turned. Grabbing his discarded shirt from the bed and leaving the room, making sure the door was locked. Karkat was frozen, his body shaking and his dick trembling. Fucking...he stood, locking his computer and leaving to the bathroom. Time to deal with this shitty issue.

 

…

 

Dave Strider shut the door and made his way to the bathroom. Once inside, he looked himself over, a bright red overcasting his pale, freckled cheeks. Oh god. He proceeded to rinse his face in an attempt to cool down and..speaking of down...hey there little buddy nows not the time, go back to limp land because the booty parade hasn’t left the station. 

 

The entire situation was a mess. His rosy cheeks and Karkat’s plump ass and those flustered reactions that refused to leave his mind sure did a number on the little buddy that wanted to have a good time but alas, that wasn’t to happen in the near future. God..apart of him regretted teasing Karkat so much at the sacrifice of both their sanities but..another part of him wanted to keep doing it. Keep driving him to the point fucking blue balling him and watching him squirm as he begged and..Scratch murdering his parents...Rose’s wizard porn...Rose in general….any boner killer’s please and thank you work your magic now. Wait, might as well talk to the most intense boner killer, she’ll help him whether she realizes it or not. 

 

He sat on the sink, kicking his legs as he looked over his texts with Rose. Apparently, when she texted him earlier in Slick’s office it was to inform him that she achieved a job as an assistant in the Midnight Crew. Who’s assistant? Apparently Kanaya’s. 

 

He looked over Rose’s latest text. 

 

_ ‘Yes, I’m sure you’re behaving yourself without my assistance?’  _ He couldn't help but scoff. If by behaving meant slowly and surely failing at his mission, sure. He was doing a good job. But then again his goal was to seduce and kill so... _ halfway there? _

 

_ ‘I’m halfway there Rose. I'm gonna pop these bitches one after another before you, you'll see.’ _ technically not a  _ LIE _ , so therefore...alternative facts.  _ ‘Hey I'm gonna chill in the casino for a bit. Maybe play pool? I dunno man. Wanna join?’ _

 

_ ‘I would love to.’ _

 

_ … _

 

After a good..relief session, Karkat had left his room. He had approached the door to Aradia’s.room, knocking on it. “Yo, Megido, can we talk?” Karkat asked, waiting by the door.

 

“Come on in!” She chirped, gesturing for him to enter after opening the door. He stepped in. The rooms of the heirs were generally the same. Well..structure wise. Taped along every wall was a poster for Indiana Jones. Ah..she had an obsession. Treasures and secrets and maps and costumes were lazily tossed around her floor. 

 

Karkat approached her desk, looking over her bloodied notebook. “So..what all did Vriska say?” her red lips pursed, darting about the room.

 

“Um...uh...it's a little foggy..my memory that is..you know..its kinda hard to understand someone while they're busy screaming..” She gave an innocent chuckle, her eyes darting about even more feverishly. Karkat’s shoulders dropped, looking over her with disbelief. 

 

“Were you too busy beating her half to death to get any info out of her?”

 

“No no no! I got info I promise! She..mentioned Scratch..if you remember him. It's certainly been awhile since we last saw him..” Oh he sure as hell did remember Scratch..the mere thought of the man brought shivers up his spine. Fucking hated that guy. 

 

“Anything else?” Karkat sat on the bed, looking over her with hopeful eyes.

 

“Something about...a witch and a crow? Beats me. What about you?” Karkat sighed, rubbing his temples.

 

“Terezi gave me more questions if anything.. She kept saying shit like ‘one shrouded in light yet shrouded in shadow’, and ‘is it someone you know? Is it someone you  _ think you know?  _ Or is it a stranger? What if it's someone in this building?’” He repeated, failing at mocking her voice. 

 

“Wow that sounds so...riddley! Like a puzzle..I'm really curious now..this could be a fun adventure!” she clapped her hands together, getting her bloodied notebook and jotting these notes down. God he wish he could feel the same about this..

 

Karkat gave her a small smile. “Well..I’m just going to take some time off in my room, alright? You should just I don’t know..bang at my door or spam my phone whenever you solve the riddles. Later.”

 

“Bye Karkat!” she gave him joyous waves, her nose already stuck in her journal again as she wrote down everything that was said.

 

…

 

When Karkat woke up, there was a Strider asleep at his desk. Karkat had grumbled, sitting up and still half asleep. He ran a hand through his hair, looking down to his clothes. He never wears his clothes to sleep why..oh..right he took a nap but he was too exhausted to change. He grumbled, remembering the events before he slept. The Strider’s teasing him and..okay..not going to think about that. Aradia..right. He looked over his phone, seeing a voicemail. He looked to the Strider who rested peacefully, a small smile on forming on his lips. 

 

He got off the bed, stretching his person and releasing a satisfied sigh as a trail of pops made it’s way up his back. He approached the Strider, bending slightly to get a better look at his face. He sat at his computer, phone still in hand and his body leaning off to the side. Karkat gave him a small look of pity, taking off his glasses and setting them onto the desk. He gently brushed Dave’s bangs out of his face, and grabbed his arm, wrapping it around his shoulder. He put his hand on Dave’s waist and lifted. Holy shit he was heavy. He quickly scuttled to the bed, setting Dave down and gave an exhausted pant.

 

Fuck he’s weak. He looked back to the Strider’s sleeping form, grabbing the blanket and promptly covering him with it. He took a few glances around before leaning down, placing a small kiss on Dave’s cheek. 

 

“Sleep well, Dave.” he mumbled, grabbing his own phone and taking a few steps back. He turned to his nightstand, taking the pocket watch and leaving the room. He softly closed the door and huffed. He looked over the voice mail from Aradia and opened it, his eyes trailing to... _ bloody footprints. _ Oh god no..His hands went to the pocket watch, clicking at it.

 

_ “Karkat! Hey hey! Don’t mind me leaving a voicemail, I just don’t want to interrupt your nap. You seem so exhausted. Okay so, these riddles from Terezi, they’re actually really curious.” _ It had started. The bloodied footprints lead to Aradia’s door. He felt his chest clench as he took a cautious step forward, falling the trail.

 

_ “But, I think I might be onto something. Droog mentioned a while ago that Scratch had come into custody of two kids. Whenever we met Scratch, he said you and Sollux were about the same age as his ‘little Witch and Crow’.”  _  he stopped at the door, hand shaking as he looked to the handle. 

 

_ “And if Vriska and Terezi are aware of them..wait wait..oh my gosh! I think..Terezi said they might be in this very building and I remember Kanaya mentioning..hey..there’s someone at my door.”  _ the door opened in the voicemail at the same time he opened the door. He dropped the phone as the door was closed in the voicemail. As soon as the click was heard, a shrill scream ripped through the room. No one even noticed..

 

Aradia lay on the floor in front of the door, her body entangled in purple thread, her eyes completely torn into. There was a knife in her chest, and in her mouth was a feather. 

 

_ The Witch and the Crow.. _

 

In Aradia’s hand was her bloodied journal, pages after pages ripped out. Karkat fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands as he drew shaky breaths. 

 

“ _ Fuck.. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is angst and fluff and shit  
> also gore  
> im not the best with gore  
> also considering all this pent up sexual tension between doob and kat  
> you can expect a maybe smut chapter  
> in a few chapters maybe like four idk  
> but we need more fluff and bonding before that  
> idk man i might just be like 'they fucked onto the story' rather than  
> yknow  
> go all out  
> depends how i feel  
> anyways thanks for reading


	4. Dave: Witch & Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux, Tavros, Karkat, and Dave. They were all in the car together, heading home after the funeral. It had been a week since her death. No one was taking it well. The suspects of the crime were the Scourge Sisters, just to have someone to blame it on. But they knew better. 
> 
> Dave knew better.
> 
> His own sister really started this competition. She had killed Aradia, absolutely no mercy. She realized what she meant by this. It was obvious, there wasn’t much way to play ignorant on it.
> 
> ‘This is a competition. Start acting like it.’

Sollux, Tavros, Karkat, and Dave. They were all in the car together, heading home after the funeral. It had been a week since her death. No one was taking it well. The suspects of the crime were the Scourge Sisters, just to have someone to blame it on. But they knew better. 

 

_ Dave knew better. _

 

His own sister really started this competition. She had killed Aradia, absolutely no mercy. She realized what she meant by this. It was obvious, there wasn’t much way to play ignorant on it.

 

‘ _ This is a competition. Start acting like it.’ _

 

When they returned, Karkat had turned to Dave, telling him all he wanted was to be alone and to do as he pleased. Dave gave him a worried look, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. Karkat had taken his hand in his, gently nuzzling it before stepping away and into his room. When the door clicked shut, Dave released a hefty sigh, looking down the hall. Door after door closed, and at the very end, the blonde woman stood.

 

“Dave.” was all she said, raising her phone, pointing to it.    
  
“Hey.” he responded, walking towards her. He took out his phone as well, looking it over. Scratch had left them a message…

 

He bit his lip as he read it over, cursing and rolling his eyes. He and Rose walked together side by side, making their way down the stairs. Scratch was going to deal with them. He was going to take them home for the night and..deal with them.

 

_ ‘I have received full reports on the demise of Aradia Megido. Good job, Rose. What took so long? But of course, I see you forgot some things. What is with the evidence? It was such a sloppy job. I want you both to come to the manor as soon as you can. Kill or not, I raised you better. We have some teaching to do.’ _

 

They were in the taxi together, holding eachothers hands and waiting for the ride to end. It seemed to be hours, but it was mere minutes. 

 

“I wish I had the pocket watch.”

 

“I wish I wasn’t so sloppy..”   
  
“I wish we just ran when we had the chance..”   
  


“I wish we were never taken by him..” 

 

“I wish this never happened..”

 

“I wish I never met her..”

 

“I wish I never met him..”

 

“I wish I couldn’t feel..”   
  


“I wish this pain would just go away..”

 

Back and forth they continued on, consoling each other with their regrets, holding the other despite how sweaty their palms seemed to be. 

 

SIlence fell upon them as the ride began coming to an end.

 

“Her?” Dave mumbled, taking a glance to his sister.

 

“Kanaya..she is..she’s a beautiful woman. She’s gifted and talented but..she’s such a lovable mess. I hate thinking of her so fondly, knowing I’m going to have to break her heart. And what of the Vantas? You seem taken with him.”

 

“That’s exactly what I don’t want. First it was just playful teasing but then I just..started wanting more. I’m going to have to start holding back..” he bit at his lip, slightly jerking forward as the car came to a stop.

 

“I love you..no matter what happens in there. Okay, Dave?”

 

“I love you too.”

 

They released each other’s hands. Karkat opened the door, motioning for Rose to exit. She did so after paying the taxi, and he closed the door after she left. He gave her a look, that even passed the glasses she could understand. It was one of worry, one of love and fear and regret and paranoia..she placed a hand on his shoulder, motioning for them to enter.  

 

They approached the door, Dave’s hands shaking as he set it on the handle. Rose set a hand on his back, attempting to comfort him as he walked in. They entered the building, and when Dave closed the door, there was stomping that came barrelling down the hall. Dave and Rose looked to the hall, both confused. Scratch was too small to make that much noise so..how..?

 

A hand was smacked across his face, knocking Dave to the floor instantly. He held his cheek, looking up. A looming presence, towered over him. Flaring red eyes was all he could see beyond the shadow. 

 

“DID NO ONE TEACH YOU TO KNOCK, BITCH?!” he had barked. He turned to Rose, who kept her composure. “You, whore, help him up. Scratch left you two in my fucking care.” Rose was at Dave’s side in an instant, looking him over and helping him to his feet.  The man’s skin was dark,  his curly hair forming almost angelic ringlets around his head. His thick brows were furrowed and..was that a gold tooth? There was stubble that pricked at his chin. He easily towered over Rose and Dave, and his muscular build was something that frightened them both. What was he..6’6? 6’7? Fuck if he knew. 

 

“Who are you?” Dave coughed out, managing to stand on his own. The man glared to him, his lip twitching.

 

“Who am  _ I?”  _ he seemed offended by the mere fact Dave asked the question. “I am your fucking god you undeserving little  _ BITCH. _ I am the fucking heir to this gang, and you will TREAT ME AS SUCH. Now get over here!” he bellowed. Rose and Dave gave each other uneasy looks. Heir to the gang...was that the one who Scratch had mentioned? Cyril’s kid?  _ Caliborn English?  _ Dave felt fear flood his person. They had to go into Scratch’s office in order to make it to the basement level. 

 

His breathing was fine, but his pulse..it wouldn’t stop pounding against his chest. Inhale..exhale..inhale..exhale..they entered Scratch’s office, the old man looking them over with a fond smile. His hair was silver now, his green eyes boring into the siblings.

 

“I see you’ve met Caliborn. Feel free to think of him as a brother, children.” he gave them a small wave, returning to his work. God this really was Caliborn. Caliborn grabbed the key from his pocket, jabbing it into the lock and watching as the chains fell to the ground. He opened the door, pushing Dave and Rose in. They both nearly stumbled down. Dave caught Rose by the arm and helped her to her feet, following her silently as they made their way down the stone staircase.

 

Caliborn made his way to the bottom of the staircase as well, looking them over with disgust. “Sloppy kills and letting information leak? Bloody pathetic. I can’t believe Scratch managed to raise two incompetent fuckwads.” Caliborn looked them over. He approached Rose, raising his hand and laying a clean smack on her cheek before raising his legs, kicking her gut. “Stop looking at me you whore. I know you’re the one who fucked up, stupid woman trying to do a fucking man’s job. And you..” he looked to Dave, grabbing him by the neck and squeezing. “You’re the one who hasn’t grown the balls to do  _ shit  _ yet, aren’t ya? You could have been the one to show how much better you are than the woman and here you are fucking up more than any useless bitch I’ve ever seen.”

 

**_//time 4 gore\\\_ **

 

Caliborn threw him down, raising his leg and slamming his foot down onto Dave’s neck. Dave’s glasses skidded across the floor. Fuck.. Dave choked, raising his hands and clawing at Caliborn’s leg. Fuck fuck fuck..he removed his leg, looking to Rose, and a smirk growing on his lips. He approached a table to the far side scrounging through and..he took hold of a pair of pliers, looking back to the Lalonde. He snipped them some, returning to her. 

 

“Look at your thin hands. Useless fragile woman, there’s no use for you to be here.” he spat, grabbing her hands, pulling her fingers back. He took hold of the middle finger of her right hand, putting the pliers at the nail and pulling back, slowly and excruciatingly. Rose screamed her other hand clawing at her arm as her breathing started to grow ragged.

 

“Rose..” Dave mumbled under his breath, clutching his fists. His nails dug into his palms and bit at his lip. He inhaled shutting his eyes and looking down. Just...don’t think about it..just avoid it..calling him out would make it worse. He heard another tear as Rose writhed in pain. And another..and another..he held himself closely, waiting for Rose’s pain to end. 

 

It seemed to be hours when he heard Rose’s body collapse. Dave was grabbed by the hair, his shirt being pulled off. He was tied to a table and Caliborn lifted it, setting it so it held up at an angle. He was laying on his stomach, his chest pounding as he waited. He heard footsteps and another pained grunt leaving Rose’s mouth. 

 

“Prove your worth, count every fucking whip lash, if you stutter, mumble, or cry, I’ll increase the amount tenfold. Is that fuckin’ clear you worthless welp?” no response, until an audible smack was heard. “ANSWER ME.”

 

“Yes sir..” she spat out, a harsh whisper if anything. Another smack. 

 

“DON’T MUMBLE.”

 

“Yes  _ sir!” _ she responded, her tone growing with annoyance. 

 

“DON’T SASS ME EITHER YOU UNGRATEFUL CHODE!” there was an audible ‘slam’ as Rose screamed. Her breaths were heavy, and after a minute of slam after slam, she managed to clearly say,

 

“ _ Yes sir.. _ ” He had heard the footsteps approach him, his body shaking in fear when Caliborn grabbed the whip on the table next to Dave. He slammed it down onto Dave’s back, the Strider in question biting his lip and holding back any pained noises. “One.” Rose began. “Two..” it continued lack that. Whiplash after whiplash, the skin started to break a good thirty lashes ago. His back was dripping and Caliborn was growing tired. “Seventy two..” Caliborn tossed the whip away, grabbing Rose by the arm and dragging her to Dave. He untied one of Dave’s arms and set it in Rose’s hand. 

 

He dug around, looking through the collection of knives and pulling out a rusty knife. He gave it to Rose, sitting on the table, giving her a cold look. “Skin his arm. I’ll tell you when to stop.” She froze, looking at him with disbelief as rage filled her eyes.

 

“You don’t expect me to-!”

 

“DO IT NOW YOU WORTHLESS SLUT.” Caliborn barked, grabbing one of the knives. He yanked her by the arm, slamming her hand down and forcing the knife into it. She hissed in response, holding her screams back and holding her still bleeding arm. No need to dig her nails into her arm anymore, they’re all kinda gone. He removed the knife, slamming the butt against her head. “ _ DO IT. _ ”

 

She looked to Dave, giving him a look of regret and raised the knife. She went delicately against the back of his arm, slowly skinning him with the rusty knife. His lips were a bloodied mess, with how much he was biting at them. She tried to make a clean cut, but it was impossible. One swift, slow cut wasn’t going to happen. She had to move the knife up and down against his skin. It started to lift a tad. He began panting, and soon she could actually lift up apart of it. Caliborn was getting tired of this. He had been tapping at the table with his finger.

 

Half of the skin was lifted. Dave had to look away. He couldn’t stand it. He had to look away or he’d fucking barf all over Rose. Rose noticed how impatient he was getting, speeding up the cutting and finally..she removed a slab of skin a good six or so inches long. She dropped it, looking as the arm bled. She took a glance to Caliborn, her hands shaking and the knife losing grip in her bloodied hands.

 

“Fine, I’m fuckin’ done here, go clean your shitty wounds, you still need to talk with Scratch.”

 

**_//k gore over clean up time\\\_ **

 

Caliborn left the two. Rose hurried in untying Dave, cursing and hissing whenever she put too much pressure on her hands. When he fell to his feet they gave each other a knowing look. Whenever Scratch would leave them, he always expected them to take care of their wounds in the medical room. Dave cursed as he moved his back, approaching the bottom of the stairs and putting his shades on. He placed a hand on Rose’s back as they entered the side door. The medical room that was side by side with the torture room. His favorite. Rose looked to him immediately, grabbing his arm and pulling him forward. 

 

“We need to get this cleaned now, I don’t want it to get infected.” she demanded, searching through the cabinets. He didn’t complain. He knew just as well as her that leaving a wound that was made with a rusty knife as definitely a sign for fucking yourself over.  She grabbed cloth bandages, rubbing alcohol, and cotton balls. She put a bit of alcohol on the ball, dabbing it onto wound. The lack of skin there..he looked it over, his brows raised in regret. It hurt to see it. 

 

It hurt to even think of Rose having to do this. He raised his other hand, gently patting her in consolation. She wrapped the cloth bandage around his arm and pinned it with the safety pin.  “I’ll go ahead and fix up your-”

 

“No, Rose.” he stopped her, looking over her hands. “Let me just disinfect it. I know it hurts to move your fingers.” he did the same as she did for him, wrapping her fingers and her hand. God..he bit the inside of his cheek. His eyes raised as he looked her over. 

 

“Well, now that you’re done being the responsible younger brother, may I continue with your back?” he rolled his eyes, turning so his back faced her.

 

…

 

He and Rose were sitting in Scratch’s office. Caliborn sat on Scratch’s desk, his lip twitching as he looked over Dave and Rose. “You do realize these two pathetic whelps could barely kill off a single heir of that god forsaken crew, what makes you think you can break that waste of life out?” Dave raised a brow, looking up to the pair. Scratch gave the smallest of grins, looking to the Strilondes. 

 

“Well..they better have or they’ll have to have another repeat of today. Kids, your  _ brother _ here requests a favor of you. Go ahead, Caliborn.” Scratch rested his head in his hand, watching Caliborn hop off the desk.

 

“Fine, whatever. You two useless excuses for fuckin’ heirs, are going to break out the Scourge sisters. Do what you want with Pyrope, I don’t care, but I’m breaking the Serket’s skull.” Dave crossed his arms, tilting his head. Breaking out the Scourge Sister’s and handing over Vriska so Caliborn could kill her off.   _ Huh. _

 

“You wish to break apart the Scourge Sister’s? For what reason?”

 

“Because she’s a little bitch who likes to squeal, and squealing bitches get taught how worthless they are. We expect her to be here by the end of this week, so in three days. I’m sure not even you two are so useless that you can’t manage to finish something as simple as this.”

 

“I will text you the guard schedules of the Midnight Crew later tonight. You two discuss amongst yourselves how you will go about it.” Scratch added.

 

Dave rested his his chin on his hand, gently feeling at his swollen lip. “So, if that’s it can we go back?”

 

“Not quite. I’ve..spoken over the phone with Slick. I gave him the news that our lovely little Felt heir is visiting New York for the next few months. We’ve scheduled a meeting between the Heirs, their Holders, and us at the beginning of next week. Lord English will be coming. We will be having dinner with them.  _ No one will be getting hurt. _ ” he put plenty of emphasis on the last sentence, his glare cold as he looked them all over, including Caliborn. “That will be all, you may return.”

 

Rose and Dave stood from their chairs. Dave called for a cab, the two of them sitting at the front steps of the manor. 

 

“How’s your back feeling?”

 

“It could be better. What about your hands?” 

 

“Just like you dear brother, it could be better. Hopefully our charges won’t take much notice of our injuries but..considering how Kanaya is, she will definitely realize. Do you think Karkat will notice?”

 

He paused, looking to his arm with an obvious frown. “I..I don’t know. Probably..” he tapped his fingers at his thigh, looking out the window. “Chances are he’ll call me out for not having my sleeves rolled up like a ‘hipster douche’.” a small smile came to his lips before it faded just as soon as it came. 

 

“Try not to be too obvious, and if he manages to ask, plan your excuse for each wound now.”

 

“What about you, how you’ll you excuse your sudden lacking of ten finger nails?” 

 

“I’ve always liked gloves.” she gave him a playful look. “Perhaps I’ll go buy some in the resort’s gift shop before returning to Kanaya. Now Dave, what is your planned excuse?”

 

He hummed, crossing his arms and hissing against the pressure being placed on the wounded arm. His sleeves covered the bandages but damn he was in pain. “‘Hey Karkat, oh this little thing? Ah, nothing big just got bit by a dog. Shit’s covered in puss wanna see? Oh my back? Oh, you see, when I said dog I meant wolf. And when I say wolf I mean a pack of wolves who all have dislocated jaws that can drag across skin like a whiplash. Pretty weird right? Nature is fucked up man.’ How does that sound?” She looked at him with an obvious frown, a brow raised. Her look of disbelief. A treasured look.

 

“It’ll be perfect.” She rolled her eyes. Silence came over them. Dave was seated comfortably as the Midnight Casino & Resort came into sight. The tapping on his thigh increased. A small bit of blood leaked in his mouth from all he bit his cheek. 

 

“Dave, before we go in..” he took a glance to Rose, a brow raised.

 

“Sup?”

 

“I think there really is a leak. Like..the information Scratch get’s is..quiet..detailed and knowing of the inner workings of the Midnight Crew. I plan to investigate but..be on your guard.” he gave a small nod as the car parked. The two stepped out. They had been gone for a good three or so hours. Hopefully Karkat didn’t miss him too much.  He and Rose went on their separate paths as Dave made the turn to go to the left wing. 

 

He hummed under his breath, hands in his pockets as he stepped into the elevator. He tapped his foot impatiently, feeling his heart start to race. He was going to see Karkat and it was going to be perfectly fine because Karkat won’t notice anything different nope nope..nope..the elevator dinged open and Dave gave a sharp inhale. 

 

Top floor...right..okay..he took careful steps ahead as he approached Karkat’s bedroom door. There was silence on the other side. He raised a hand, gently knocking at the door. 

 

“Who the fuck is it and what the fuck do you want?” his voice came off as tired, raspier than usual. He gave a cough after he spoke as well, and from behind the door he could hear the faintest of sniffles. He was crying, wasn’t he?

 

“It’s Dave and I want to guard your body.” Dave responded. There was an audible groan. 

 

‘Fine, whatever, come in I guess.” Karkat huffed. Dave opened the door and walked in, closing and locking it after. He approached the desk and sat in the chair, looking over the Vantas entangled in his sheets. Karkat faced him, propping his head up on his chin when a look of worry filled his eyes. “Holy shit what happened to your lip?” Karkat asked, removing the sheets and stepping off the bed. He approached Dave carefully and..the pocket watch fell..Dave’s eyes were trained to it instinctively until he felt the warm touch of Karkat’s hands on his cheeks. He looked to the Vantas who was nothing but concerned.

 

“Wolf attack.” was all he said. He raised a hand, pointing to the pocket watch. “I-fuck..what’s that?” Karkat raised a brow, giving his a look of disbelief before turning to pocket watch. 

 

“That’s..oh..the other day when I was attacked..that guy left it..” he approached the pocket watch, picking it up and clicking it open. “It was broken when I got it..just..stuck at 12:03.” Karkat shrugged, setting it on the desk nonchalantly. “But that’s not important right now. What happened to your lips, seriously?” his voice was nearly pleading as he looked over Dave. The Strider in question glanced away. The pocketwatch, whether he realized it or not was important but..he can’t know. He know’s Karkat is smart enough to put two and two together, and if he did he knew it was Dave those two nights.

 

“It’s not important. Just got really anxious early and bit it shit ton. Next thing I know I’m fucking bleeding like hell.” If not for the fact he was holding back from being an obnoxious flirt, he would have asked Karkat to kiss it better. God he would have gotten an adorable reaction from that.

 

Karkat sighed, sitting back on the bed and running a hand through his hair. “And you’re not willing to tell me why you were anxious?” he lightly shook his head. “Alright then..” Karkat huffed, looking to his feet with guilt. He raised his head back up, looking to Dave with concern. “If you ever just want to vent to me..i won’t mind.” Dave gave a knowing nod and a small, genuine smile.

  
“Don’t worry. I’ll be okay, but thanks man. Means a lot.” Karkat gave an obvious frown, raising his head and leaning over, gently petting Dave’s hair.

 

The petting was really calming, it just eased his nerves so nicely. In all reality, he just wanted to fall onto the bed with Karkat and just..sleep. Then Karkat pulled back, the smallest of pink on his cheek. “Sorry.” was all he said in a hushed tone. Dave shook his head once more.

 

“Pfft..don’t be, I was enjoying it. What about you, though? Your eyes are puffy, your voice is way raspier than the norm and damn your face is red.” Karkat rolled his eyes, partially hiding his face by pulling a pillow up to it. Dave leaned forward in the chair and lowered the pillow. “No sir Master Dude Bro, I can’t permit you to run away from your feelings.”

 

“How do you expect me to outrun them when they’re already here?”

 

“Very valid argument. Kudos to you.” Dave raised his hand, giving him a small boop on his nose. Karkat flinched back slightly, blinking until he gave a soft smile. He chuckled softly. “But really, I know it’s been a week but..it’s still bound to hurt. Trust me, I know how this shit feels.” Dave stood, moving so he sat on the bed next to Karkat. He wrapped his good arm around his shoulder, lightly squeezing. “Ya got your seven stages to go through. I know it sounds like a pain but..it happens. What stage do you think you’re on?”

 

Karkat paused, clenching his fists. “Guilt.” he answered, his eyes turning to the side.

 

“And what makes you so damn guilty?”

 

“If...if I hadn’t chosen to sleep..if I woke up when she called me..if I stayed with her to solve those shitty riddles..then..there’s a chance she would have been alive right now.” he buried his face in his hands, an exhausted sigh escaping his lips. Dave gently rubbed his back, before pulling Karkat close. He let the short man pause, recovering then letting himself leaning on the Strider.

 

“It’s okay dude..it’s alright..cry if you need to, I’m here for you.” Karkat nodded against him. 

 

“I just..I’ve been with her and Sollux and Tavros pretty much as long as I can remember. They’re like..siblings to me. Sure there was that weird thing with Sollux when I was eighteen but we’re better off as friends. And sure, I’m not as close to Aradia as Tavros and Sollux were..like..Aradia and Tavros were the fucking closest of friends and Sollux? Fuck...I think he had a thing for her. And if I was reading the hints right, she was interested to. But now there’s no knowing and..she’s gone.” 

 

Dave pressed his lips to Karkat’s hair, shooshing him and placing a small kiss there. “It’s okay, take a moment to breathe.” Karkat breathed in as Dave gestured. When he felt tears fall to his thighs, Dave squeezed his shoulder tightly, wrapping the other arm around Karkat as well. He finally breathed out. Karkat raised his hand, gripping onto that arm as well. Dave held back a pained grunt, placing more kisses on Karkat’s hair. 

 

Karkat moved from his position, wrapping his arms around Dave and burying his face in his chest. He was sobbing at this point. Dave set his hands on Karkat’s shoulders, biting his lips and holding back the pain. Fuck it hurt it hurt it hurt..He could feel the whiplashes burning against the pressure. His heart was racing as he tried to comfort the Vantas. 

 

“Hey hey..Karkat it’s okay..it’s okay..” he held the Vantas as closely as he needed to, pressing more kisses into his fluffy hair. Karkat nuzzled his chest, hiccupping as he did.

 

“I never wanted her gone..I just wish I stayed with her..maybe then she’d be okay.” Karkat cried out as Dave rubbing his back. Karkat held him as tightly as he could, his nails digging into his shirt. Dave dug his nails into Karkat’s back in response, blood dripping from his lips. Fuck it hurt like hell. 

 

“Shshsh...sh...take your time..” another kiss set on his head. And another..one after another, as many as needed for the Vantas to be put at ease. 

 

They sat together for what seemed to be hours. Karkat soon tired himself out from crying, falling asleep in Dave’s arms. Dave caressed him gently, seeing the moonlight peer in from past the blinds. He looked to the Vantas in his arms and a smile growing on his lips. He hated this..he hated how much he enjoyed this. He fet his phone vibrate, looking over the text from Scratch. Shit.

 

He looked him over, smoothing out his hair. He carefully removed Karkat’s arms from his person. He raised his hand, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand. A smile came over his lips as he looked over his sleeping form. The skin around his eye was red, and his cheeks were stained with tears. Dave lowered his head, placing a small kiss on Karkat’s cheek. He removed himself from the bed and covered Karkat with the blanket. He went to the desk, taking the pocketwatch and putting it back in his pocket. 

 

_ Back where it belongs. _

 

He stepped out of the room, looking over the message. Guards rotation every two hours..there’s a ten minute gap between each rotation..that’s their shot.

 

He quickly dialed Rose. It took a bit before she answered. “I assume you got the text?”

 

“Yeah, roof, now.” he hung up, turning and going up the final flight of stairs as he sat on the roof, waiting for Rose. It didn’t take her long to come up. She was more careful with the use of her hands. Dave was sitting at the ledge as Rose set herself next to him. 

 

“So, shall we?” she started, kicking her legs. 

 

“Not much to do except sneak in during the rotation and haul their asses out.”

 

“Exactly. Shall we?”

 

“Let’s do this shit.”

 

…

 

Rose was standing on guard as Dave approached the rooms. Terezi wasn’t as important so..he opened the door to where Vriska was, closing it silently. A low giggle came from the table. Bound and gagged, she was resting her upper body on the table. As the door opened, she set her chin on it and looked up to the Strider. Dave approached her, removing the gag. “Hey there, Crow. What’s this surprise visit about, huh?”

 

“Scratch and Caliborn want ya.” He saw her sit up instantly, her body frozen in fear. 

 

“Wait..what? What for?” Dave dug for his knife, cutting the ties and dragging her off by the arm. She tried to pull back, feebly attempting to yank her arm away.

 

“You squealed, ya pay the price.”

 

“NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Dave you don’t understand they’re..no..fucking...he! Caliborn! He’s going to-!”

 

“I know what he’s going to do, now shut up.” he rolled his eyes, grabbing the gag and shoving it in her mouth. She struggled in his arms as he dragged her out. She was crying at this point, trying to bite his hands. As soon as they were out the door, he threw her down onto the floor, hitting the back of her head. She went limp instantly. He gave a tired sigh and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulders.

 

“I see she struggled.” 

 

“Yeah..had to y’know..it’s easier this way.”

 

“Understandable. I called Scratch and the car’s waiting out front. What about Terezi?” he rolled his eyes as he approached the door.

 

“You can take her out, I don’t give a fuck. I just want to get this bitch out of the way.” he snuck out, running down the hall and to the fire escape. He climbed down the stairs and glanced to the car. Dave made it to the ground, waving the car over. It slowly approached, stopping so the back seats were waiting for Dave. He opened the door and tossed Vriska in. He slammed the door shut, knocking the window and watching as the car drove off. He gave a hefty sigh. 

 

_ God he was tired of this.. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Author's Note:**

> dont expect an update for a while lmao sorry. 
> 
> im planning to make all these chapters long af


End file.
